


Forever and always

by mlpsc26



Series: Perspective [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlpsc26/pseuds/mlpsc26
Summary: Rarity and Rainbow Dash are perfect together. Who knew? They are more similar than anypony realizes, but their differences work together too. One particular similarity works in their favor, and it relates to a certain shy pony they both know and love.





	1. Rainbow Dash

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I appreciate any feedback or edits. I'll be posting chapters in installments as each section comes together. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

I love napping. 

Napping and being awesome those are my two favorite things. 

Well, maybe napping, being awesome, and flying. Not just flying though. Flying fast. 

And Rarity. 

When the hay did that happen anyway? I don’t know. 

Do I care? Does it matter? Nope!

Rarity doesn’t get enough credit. Everypony just assumed that AJ and I were going to get together, because we hang out a lot. AJ is awesome, but no. I can’t ever relax with Applejack. It’s all work, all competition, all the time. And I do love naps, so no thanks. 

Rarity just gets me. I mean, it doesn’t always seem that way, but she totally does. She just has a really weird way of showing it. Like when she made me that friggin’ awesome dress for the Gala! I didn’t even realize at the time that she’d done some fancy stitch thingy to it so that the holes for my wings wouldn’t wear out if I got the chance to fly fast. Plus, it was super comfy. Totally nap worthy. I wish I had realized all of that before I told her that it needed to be about 20% cooler. I just didn’t realize how cool it really was. 

Everypony asks if Rarity is a totally high maintenance marefriend, and she really isn’t. She knows what she likes, and has no problem making it happen for herself. She’s been doing that forever anyway. But if somepony does something for her that she likes, like flying all the way to Canterlot to pick up a fabric order that got delayed, the Rares is totally appreciative. She doesn’t expect anypony to be generous, so when they are she totally recognizes it; and that is awesome. 

Plus, she lets me nap on her bed. It’s not quite a cloud, but it’s way better than an apple tree. And most importantly, she never gets mad at me for being me. 

Yeah. Rarity, flying fast, being awesome, and naps. In that order. 

Oh, and Cider.


	2. Rarity

Isn’t she just the most precious pony there ever was? 

Rainbow Dash is napping on my bed again. It’s always a delightful surprise to find her there. She quite wears herself out with all that practicing she does, which of course I find entirely admirable. One must hone one’s craft to be successful. 

Now, here she is all windtossed and on my bed dozing. Perfectly adorable. I’d like to give her a quick kiss and a nuzzle, but it will wake her. So, I simply use a bit of magic to pull a light blanket over her and silently leave the room. 

In my inspiration room, I’m working on a new garment for Sapphire Shores. She has been a wonderful client. I am especially excited about this garment, because it isn’t a costume. While I love designing show pieces for her, this party gown has been an absolutely delightful change of pace. She is such a wonderful pony, and it is fun to try and design to an entirely different part of her personality. 

As I work, I think about Rainbow Dash. I confess that I was entirely unaware that she had any romantic feelings for me at all when I asked her out on our first date. In truth, I was entirely unaware of my own feelings at that time. The date invitation was simply the result of having been given two VIP tickets to a Wonderbolts event from Fancy Pants (he is such a wonderful friend) complete with background passes, and knowing there wasn’t a single pony in all of Equestria that would enjoy attending more than my Rainbow Dash. So, I asked her to attend as my guest. After several endearing rounds of “OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh” and a rainbow whirlwind that thoroughly ruffled my mane, darling Dash engulfed me in a hug worthy of Pinkie Pie. 

It wasn’t until the next day that she asked me if it was a date. I hadn’t intended the invitation in any romantic sense, and I told her so. I expected to enjoy the performance, of course, but my purpose in attending was networking; all the very important ponies would be there. Rainbow understood naturally, and actually seemed to relax quite a bit in knowing that I wasn’t making some sort of overture. For just a moment I considered being hurt at her relief, but it would have been all pretense, and that simply isn’t necessary between friends.

I did ask her if I could design some sort of outfit for her. Truthfully, I already had a few possibilities in hoof before I asked. She acquiesced with the stipulation that said garment be anything but a dress, which was rather convenient since I had not even dreamed up a dress for the occasion. Formal attire would have been all wrong for the event. Once I had her permission, I couldn’t possibly have stopped myself from producing all three of my ideas. 

The first was a very edgy piece. I’d been dying to make something like it for months. A sleak vest in black with rainbow accents that only revealed themselves once the wearer was airborne. The second was a little more prep and polish. A blazer with a popped collar in Wonderbolt Blue with yellow lightning bolts running from shoulder to just past a pegasus’ wings. The final piece was a fangirl’s dream. A simply jersey shirt with the Wonderbolt’s insignia and their slogan, _ “ _ _ Altius volantis—Soaring higher!"  _ centered in bold print beneath. 

While athletic wear certainly isn’t my preferred focus, but it is invigorating to delve into from time to time. With Rainbow Dash for my muse the design process was surprisingly organic. Not easy per se, since I was working against my own tastes, but enjoyable nonetheless. The construction aspect was a thoroughly frustrating but invigorating challenge. Functionality is always a consideration in fashion, of course; but it’s an entirely different beast in casual wear for athletes. It took a bit of research, as well as some trial and error, to get perfect blend of fashion, functionality, and wearability. 

I invited her to lunch at the boutique a few days prior to the event. I purposefully neglected to mention that I had finished her outfit. I wanted to surprise her. In retrospect, I suppose that lunch could be considered our first date, but neither of us count it as such. 

I had the three garments arranged in a half circle just inside the large window that Dash prefers to use for her entrance. I do wish she’d use the door like a civilized pony, but then she wouldn’t be Rainbow Dash. I misjudged her usual landing spot, and she quite nearly crashed into the vest display. She was bemused at first, nearly disappointed. She couldn’t see the vest for what it was. So, a quick pop of magic and the garment was on her. 

“Do fly over to this mirror, so I can check the fit darling.” I knew she just needed to see it in flight, and once she did there was another round of “OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh” and another bone crunching hug. 

“It’s so awesome!!!!” She had said. “And it fits perfect!” 

“How is it about your wings?” I asked. “I tried shaping the wing holes and seams a little differently in hopes that you wouldn’t have the same restrictions you’ve mentioned with some of the other garments I’ve made you.”

She gave her wings an adorable little flap, and I just managed to get the zipper pulled up in the front before she flew out the window. Some clothes are made for the runway. Some clothes are made for the camera. I made that vest for that pony to go flying in (her looking fabulous was, in this case, a mere bonus); and seeing her in that moment….the joy on her face….that was the instant I fell head over hoof for her. Of course, I didn’t realize that at the time.

She landed back in the shop coming through the same window, and having adjusted her landing to avoid the potential crash. She was breathless and beautiful. She fluttered across the room and took me by the hooves, spinning me around. She spoke so fast and animated. All in one breath she said, “Rares is just so cool. It’s like I’m not wearing anything, or like I’m wearing a flight suit. I think it actually cuts down on resistance, so I’m even faster. I flew through market street, and Flash Bulb got an amazing pic of what it looks like from the bottom. He waved me down so I could it. Thankyouthankyouthankyou. I didn’t even know you could make something like this, but- DUH! I worried you were going to make me some dumb girly whatever, but now I’m not just going to be the most awesome pony at the party, I’m going to look like the most awesome pony at the party! Thankyouthankyouthankyou”

We were both quite dizzy and out of breath when she finished, and we toppled in a giggling heap onto the chaise lounge I barely had the presence of mind to pull over magically before we fell. 

Once I regained my composure I said, “So, that one will do. Would you like to look at the others?”

“There’s more?” She had asked like a child that had just been given everything they ever wanted only to be offered a world full of things they didn’t know they wanted as well.

“Of course there’s more, darling. Although the vest is the show piece, so I doubt you’ll be as exuberant about the others.”

In a flash she was gone across the room looking at the Blazer and the shirt. Her eyes bouncing back and forth between the two with such a light and wonderment. 

“Can I try them on?” She was reverent, almost sheepish, about it. 

“Of course dear! They are yours after all, and I do want to make sure they fit. Although I used the same measurements for these that I used for your vest, so there’s no reason to think they won’t. Still, I would like to see them one you before you take them out in public.”

I used my magic to unzip the vest and lift it off her. As I did so I noticed that her wings were in need of a good preening, and thought I might suggest a trip to the spa before our excursion to Canterlot. 

I grabbed the blazer first, but she stopped me. “I want to wear the shirt under that.”

“Really?” I hadn’t imagined the items together, but now that she’d presented the idea I wanted to see it too. “Alright, let’s give it a try.”

With just the shirt on, she suddenly became a little filly before my eyes. All her childlike love of her favorite team bursting through her eyes. She reminded me of Scootaloo in some way. The addition of the jacket was just right. It aged the overall look without making it old. The contrast of the blazer against Rainbow’s coat was quite becoming, and beneath the nearly professional almost stiffness was the lighthearted, unabashed fandom of the shirt. 

Rainbow trotted excitedly to the mirror. I half expected her to take off in flight again, but she only flew quickly across the room and enfolded me in yet another embrace. This one was different though. She used her wings this time. It was a soft hug with a wonderful nuzzle against my neck. When she pulled away, it was obvious that she quite nearly had tears in her eyes. 

I have had some good moments as a designer, but never like that. Never had I had a moment where I could see that a pony felt as if I had captured her soul in fashion so she could show the world. It was a perfect moment for me, not only as a designer but also as a friend. 

Suddenly, I’m drawn back to the present moment. I can hear my special somepony stirring, and I would very much like to see her before she takes off for another training session.


	3. Rainbow Dash

Rarity smells awesome, and it’s not the expensive perfume either. Even though that does smell pretty good. It’s also not all the junk she puts in her hair, or any of that other stuff. It’s just Rarity; like clean laundry, and new flowers, and something else I’ve never figured out. Waking up from a nap to that smell is almost as good as waking up to a mug of Cider in my face. Waking up from a nap to that smell and the pony that goes with it? That’s waaaayyyy better than Cider. 

I take a deep breath in as I feel myself starting to wake up. Her smell is everywhere, but she’s not here. Not yet, she’s on her way up the stairs. I have no idea how she knows when I’m about what up, but she does and that’s awesome too. 

The door opens quietly, and then she’s curled around me nipping at my ear and nuzzling my neck. 

So. Damn. Sexy.

“I do believe it’s time to wake up my darling,” she doesn’t quite whisper against my ear. Her breath sends chills all over me and my wings puff up just a little bit, but I try not to move and pretend to be asleep. 

“Oh dear, this won’t do at all. You’re going to miss your afternoon training session completely at this rate.” After every word or two she kisses and nips me, working her way down from my ear to my neck- lingering for an extra second at the place where it joins my shoulder- and down my back along my spine. 

“Well,” she says planting a soft kiss at the base of my right wing joint sending a current that brings both wings to erect attention. “Your wings certainly aren’t sleeping anymore.”

Then she does The Thing. 

Never had I ever even remotely begun to imagine all the things a unicorn and do with their horn. Sure, the magic stuff is amazing, and Rares is really good at it, but The Thing…..

I feel the tip of her horn just behind the wing joint, and I know it’s coming. The feeling of her mouth licking and kiss me as she slides the warm, fluted extension of herself gently under my wing touching all the most sensitive nerves that track each feather’s feedback. There’s a tingle that happens when you touch a unicorn’s horn, and I am feeling it everywhere. 

Then she stops. The horn is gone. The kisses are gone. Her warm body next to mine is gone. She’s rolled away from me!

“Hey!” I shout and roll over. “You can’t just leave me hangin like-”

Why does she look like she just beat me at something? She looks more smug than AJ did the last time she beat me at horseshoes. And there’s a giggle...she planned this!

One beat of my wings and I’m on top of her, pinning her to the bed beneath me. “That’s how you want to play?” I ask.

The giggle is gone and she puts on her best innocent damsel voice, “Whatever do you mean darling?”

“I mean I’m not falling for your crap! You wanted me awake, and now you’ve got me.” I lean down and rub noses with her for just a second. “Now what are you going to do with me?”

She reaches up for a quick smooch on my lips that makes me smile. My marefriend is an awesome kisser. 

“Well, I’m afraid you have me at quite the disadvantage,” she says. “However, what I’m going to do with you is frustrate you by reminding you that you have an appointment this evening with Scootaloo, a storm to create, and if you don’t hurry you really will miss your practice session at the track.”

“But-”

“And when all of that is done, then I promise to be  _ very _ generous later when I’m making up for getting you all hot and bothered when there wasn’t enough time to finish you off properly,” she says this as she’s running her hooves up and down my sides just below my wings so I can sense the movement.

I am so turned on, but she’s right. There isn’t time, even though I can be the fastest pony in ponyville when I need to be. That’s reserved for me and my hoof on our own time. So, I collapse on her pouting. 

Her touch changes from stimulating to soothing and she just holds me and nuzzles me. 

“Promise?” I ask.

“To make it up to you?” She asks with a naughty giggle. “Oh yes. When you get back tonight- it. Is. on.”

“Three of my favorite words.”

“What are the others?”

“You know.”

“Do I?”

I lean up and look in those crystal blue eyes. “I love you.”

She lets out a tiny squeak of happiness, then shakes her head. “No, those are my favorites.” then she kisses me a quick but deep kiss that lights me up all over again. When she pulls away, she takes my face in her hooves and says “I love you.”

One more kiss and a magical swat to my flank and I’m off out the window to do all the crap I have to get done so I can go back to that bed and that mare and let her finish what she started.


	4. Rarity

And just like that she’s gone. I truly hadn’t intended foreplay when I came up here, just a quick goodbye before she went on her way. She’s just so… alluring. There’s a vulnerability when she’s here that is quite intoxicating. 

When we went public as couple, I was astonished at the number of ponies that hinted or outright asked me how I felt about being constantly dominated by such a braggart. Yes, she does like to be the aggressor sometimes, but far more often my Rainbow Dash wants to let go of the bravado and be acted upon rather than taking charge herself. In truth, she can be quite shy and tenderhearted when she’s feeling safe and comfortable. 

It has been quite a long road getting to where we are now, and it did all start with that first date.

Rainbow and I left for Canterlot the next morning. I found that I was quite nervous as we found our seats on the train. We had spent so little time together just the two of us, but I wasn’t concerned. We had agreed it wasn’t a date after all, so there really was no reason for tension. Yet, I was nervous. 

I needn’t have been. Rainbow was nearly as excitable as Pinkie Pie for the duration of the ride. We talked animatedly about the event: who we expected to be there, what else we’d like to do while we were in Canterlot. 

After a brief, amiable pause in conversation she had said quietly, “Hey Rares?” 

“Yes, darling?”

She was looking out the window wistfully and spoke in a surprisingly melancholy tone, “Thanks.”

“Whatever for?”

Then she looked at me and said, “For being such a good friend to Fluttershy.”

Naturally I was quite taken aback at that. Then she went on, looking out the window again, “Shy and me were best buds when we were kids. After the big race when we both got our cutie marks-”

“When we all got our cutie marks,” I interjected, and she just shrugged off the implied compliment. 

“Yeah. When we all got our cutie marks. Anyway, Shy came back a different pony, and it was awesome. She was still Shy, so she was still scared of everything, but she knew where she was going in her life. It was like she had this light at the end of the tunnel. As soon as school was over she was moving to the ground, and that made all the other stuff ok.’

Here Dash breathed a rather large sigh before going on. “I really worried about her when she left. We had stayed close through most of school. She didn’t need much of a protector from bullies anymore, but she did need someone. When she was gone it felt like she’d have no one. Then she told me about meeting you. She said how nice you were, and how even though she was scared of you at first you didn’t give up on her and once you understood that she was just scared you stayed patient and let her get to know you so you could be friends.”

I hadn’t ever heard that story before. Seeing how it affected Rainbow Dash was made quite an impression. We had been sitting across from each other, but I moved to sit next to her and took her hoof in both of mine. She acted startled by the contact, then turned to look at me. 

“It just meant a lot to know my best buddy was safe. So, thanks.”

All I could do was nod and say, “Of course.” Then release her hoof, but I didn’t move away.

The silence lasted the rest of the train ride, but it wasn’t awkward. She was obviously mulling something over, and I certainly didn’t want to intrude. Once we were off the train in Canterlot, she was back being eager and excited. So much so that I couldn’t help but mirror her enthusiasm. We proceeded directly to the stadium with our VIP passes to watch the team practice for the performance. 

We made a quick stop at a shop to change into our clothes. She into her shirt and blazer, and I into a light sun dress that I had thrown together for the occasion. We didn’t exactly match, but we were obviously a pair and did look very well together. 

We got to go down on the field while the Wonderbolts flew above. When Spitfire and Soarin recognized Rainbow, they invited her to fly with them for a few maneuvers. I helped her with her blazer, and she took to the sky. The loose shirt certainly wasn’t as aerodynamic as the vest would have been, but it did fly beautifully and she seemed very comfortable. 

In truth, she was mesmerizing. We’d been watching the practice for sometime, and she’d paid close enough attention to simply insert herself into the formations. She raced Spitfire across the sky and only just lost at the last moment, certainly blaming it on her attire. 

My attention was brought back to the ground by the approach of a rather handsome stallion in a suit. “Your marefriend is quite the flyer.” He’d said.

“Oh, you’re very kind, but we aren’t a couple. Just good friends. Although you are absolutely correct about her ability. Rainbow Dash was made for speed and the sky.”

“Do you know where she got her shirt?”

“Her shirt?”

“Yeah, I’m the Top Sales. I do all the merchandising for the Wonderbolts and I would love to talk the pony that made the shirt and jacket your friend is wearing today. It’s some of the best fangear I’ve seen.”

“You truly think so?”

“Absolutely, I took a quick look at that jacket when she set it down. That would sell for quite a few bits in the team shop. So, do you know who made it for her?”

“Yes, actually I do, because it was me.”

“You?”

“Well, yes.” I said extending a hoof, which he shook politely. 

“I never would have pegged you for a sports designer. High fashion maybe, definitely model worthy, but not the Wonderbolts.” Then he chuckled to himself and continued, “I suppose that’s what I get for judging a pony by her hat I guess.”

“Oh do you like it? It is one of my latest creations.”

“It’s very nice,” He said with a smile. “So, what do you think? Want to work up some designs for Wonderbolts fans across Equestria? Actually, I’m thinking that blazer would be a great item for the team themselves. Dress them up a bit. What do you say?”

“Oh, I would absolutely love to!” My eyes took to the sky again as I saw Rainbow Dash streak across it. She’d taken her shirt off and handed it to another pegasus who was looking at it appreciatively as Rainbow and Spitfire went for one more race, which Dashie won. 

A thought occurred to me as I turned back to the stallion. “Mr. Sales, as I’ve said, I would be delighted to create some designs for you. However, I would like to consult with my friend before I offer you either of the designs she is wearing today. You see, they were custom made for her and I simply wouldn’t feel right having you consider them without her consent.”

“You’re a better friend than I am.” He said with another chuckle. “But sure. That’s fine. Ask your friend. If she’s the Wonderfan I think she is, it’s not going to be a problem anyway.”

Of course, he was right. 

When Rainbow landed near us, as the rest of the Wonderbolts headed for the locker room, she again said as many words as she could in one breath: “Rares! Did you see? I totally beat Spitfire. It wasn’t even close! And she wants a shirt! They all do. Soarin’ asked to see my jacket later too. Can you believe I just got to fly with the Wonderbolts? It was all casual and cool like, ‘Hey Dash you wanna fly for a few?’ and then I totally did it. And the coach saw and everything! Even he knew my name. And he saw me beat Spitfire. This is most awesome day ever!”

She collapsed to the ground then in sheer uninhibited happiness. While she caught her breath I introduced Top Sales, and explained his proposition. She took to the skies again with her typical, “OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh,” and that settled it. I took the stallions card and we arranged to be in touch the next week about the designs. 

When Rainbow finally came back to ground, she circled me quickly. Exuberantly say, “Rares, that’s so cool! You’re going make clothes for the Wonderbolts!”

“Clothes that were inspired by you, darling.” I reminded her, and she was off again.

We had a few hours between the practice and the pre-show event. Twilight had arranged with Princess Celestia for us to use one of the rooms at the castle to freshen up, which Rainbow especially needed. She was all sweaty from her work out. 

It was during the ride from the stadium to the castle that I noticed for the first time how viscerally attractive an athlete could be in their element. Rainbow’s mane was wet and wind tossed. The feathers in her wings were slightly askew after the rough workout. By the time we got in the taxi, her breathing had slowed but her lean muscles were still twitching with energy and excitement. Her eyes were bright with adrenaline and joy like one rarely gets to see. She was a pony truly and completely herself, and it was both beautiful and seductive.

I had expected her to jabber on and on during the brief ride, which she did for just a moment. Then she leaned back, closed her eyes, and just “basked in the awesome.” It was in that quiet moment of examining her that I felt the fire inside me. 

It was something like inspiration, but different. Something like finding the perfect fabric for a garment I’ve been dreaming of, but different. Something like finally singing the high note I’ve been working on for weeks, but different. 

In that moment, I felt myself stop being Rainbow Dash’s friend and felt myself become her admirer- her lover- if she would let me. 

It was terrifying. 

The taxi ride was too short, that moment of quiet between us didn’t last long enough for me to process the sudden rush of feelings I was having. Luckily, Rainbow Dash knew where we were going when we arrived, so she disembarked without looking at my face. 

When I exited, I found that she had already paid our driver, which immediately snapped me out of the mild anxiety attack I’d been having. 

“Oh Rainbow, you didn’t need to do that. I can-”

“I got it Rares.” She said cutting me off with a smile. “You don’t have to do everything.”

That was it. It was such a simple phrase, but it was also incredibly baffling. I was treating her, and she was letting me for the most part. It was another small gesture that felt so much more significant somehow; as if it communicated her appreciation for the day without being showy or ostentatious. She wasn’t going to take away my delight in planning and executing a perfect day for her; she was just going to do this one thing for me. 

It made my heart swell. “Th-Thank you,” was all I could say. 

“No prob,” she replied. “Now let’s find me a shower. I can’t wait to show off my vest at the thing later!”

We trotted along in a companionable silence. We were returning to the suite of rooms I’d used previously on visits to Canterlot. Some of the guards we passed seemed familiar and gave us polite nods as we went by. 

When we got to the room Rainbow asked, “Do you need a shower too? I know you’ll probably take longer to get ready than me, so you can go first if you want to.”

I hadn’t planned on showering, but a quick rinse did seem like a good idea, so I took her up on her offer. I was keeping myself busy, keeping myself moving, keeping myself from feeling suddenly overwhelmed by my new found feelings of attraction, desire, and commitment to the mare in the next room.  

When I exited the washroom wrapped in a towel, Rainbow unmistakeable eyed me up and down. I’d caught her off guard and her eyes wandered all over me before she could stop herself. It was the most incredible feeling. I wanted her to do it again, so I dropped my towel (which might seemed like it shouldn’t matter since we rarely wear clothes around each other anyway, but it mattered). Her wings sprang to attention like I had never seen, and she blushed. It was a deep, gorgeous blush. Even if she’d never had a romantic feeling toward me in her life, in that moment she wanted me and her wings and cheeks and done me the courtesy of letting me know it. 

The fire in me that had sparked in the taxi received a healthy dose of fuel from that look. There was hope! If she could look at me like that, then perhaps she could consider me as more than a friend. 

She sat there blushing with her mouth hanging open for a moment. Then her eyes met mine and her mouth snapped shut, and her blush deepened. She knew I’d caught her looking, and I’d see the arousal her wings refused to hide. Notably, she still hadn’t tried to tuck her wings back by her sides. More importantly, she must have seen her desire matched in my own eyes. I hadn’t dropped that towel on accident, and now she knew it. 

I walked slowly over to her. Our eyes still locked on each other’s. 

I had no idea what I was doing. I wasn’t trying to seduce her or corner her. I just...it felt right. 

When I got with a hoof’s reach of her I stopped and waited for her to say something. She’d been sitting having a sandwich she’d apparently ordered. Later I’d realize appreciatively that she’d ordered enough for two, and although she generally preferred hayburgers and fries. That day she’d order a salad for two and some daisy sandwiches, along with water (still and sparkling). 

She stood up, still looking at me; her wings had relaxed just a little. She took a step forward. I thought, I hoped, I prayed to the goddesses that she was going to kiss me. Her eyes had moved to my mouth. We were so close.

Then she pulled back half a step and looked me in the eye again. She spoke quietly, in a vulnerable voice I had never heard before. It was breathy, with even more rasp than her normal tone. 

“Rares?”

“Yes.”

“I want to kiss you. But...I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why?” I said trying hide my acute disappointment. 

“Cuz you’re.. beautiful, and I want to, but…” She looked down at the floor then. She was pawing at the carpet with her hoof. I reached forward barely touching her foreleg. It was enough to bring her eyes back to mine.

“I want you to kiss me darling,” I said, sounding much braver than I felt. “But if you aren’t sure, then I agree that we shouldn’t.” I couldn’t believe the words coming out of my own mouth. Who was to say that I would ever get another chance like this. Nevertheless, I continued, “Perhaps, we can consider the rest of our day as more of a date and see how we feel at the end?”

Had I really just asked her out on a date, for an evening that we already agreed to spend together?

Yes. Yes, I had. And it made her smile. It was a shy smile. A smile that overtime I would realize was reserved for her moments of uncertainty when others found a way to make her feel safe. I didn’t know it then, but later I learned that my suggestion made her feel safe in a big way.

Her eyes lit up again. “Yeah. A date. That sounds cool. Can we do that?”

“Of course,” I said.

“Cool,” She said. Then she quickly leaned forward and gave me a very swift, chaste kiss on the cheek. “I’m gonna shower now.” Then she proceeded to do just that, and I sat at the vanity to get ready.

I swept my hair up in a simple, but sporty, ponytail that seemed fitting for the night’s festivities. My skirt and and jacket combo was a subtle nod to the rock and roll feeling of the vest I knew Dash would be wearing. I had one black onyx earring in. I’d kept my make-up simple and light. I felt polished, but casual. 

Rainbow Dash emerged from the steaming washroom, and immediately repeated the process of looking at me from hoof to head. And once again, according to her very excitable wings and her suddenly dropped jaw, she liked what she saw. 

I couldn’t restrain the giggle that escaped my lips, nor the blush that found my cheeks. It was incredibly validating to know that I still had that chance. Even if it was just based on my looks. I’ve never been the natural, obvious beauty that the long-legged Fluttershy lays effortless claim to; but on that night I felt like Rainbow Dash saw me and liked me and I liked it. 

I took advantage of the opportunity to look her over from head to hoof. She was gorgeous: all lean muscle and impeccably preened feathers. She’d obviously spent a few minutes wrangling the few unruly ones I’d seen in the carriage earlier back into perfection sleekness. Her eyes were bright, and my wandering, appraising eyes were causing her to blush in the most adorable way. 

After a moment she said shyly, “Uhh, you look really good Rares.” She was trying to settle her wings. A naughty place in my mind suggested that I could get up and try to help her with them, which would ideally prove counter productive.

“Thank you, darling. You had better hurry if we’re going to make the pre-party like you wanted to.”

“No problem. Do you have any gel or mouse in all that stuff you brought?”

“Of course, which do you prefer?”

“Anything with a medium hold works.”

Magically, I floated over a bottle of styling cream. She applied it roughly over her entire mane and tail. For a moment, she looked like a well fluffed owl. Then she jumped out the window. A few seconds later she reappeared, her mane in perfectly windblown spikes and her tale in a striking, but intentional disarray. 

Hot is not a word a lady uses to describe attractive ponies, but there was only one appropriate way to describe her that night. Rainbow Dash looked hot. She oozed confidence and sex appeal. 

She crossed the room to me with a raspy giggle. For a moment, it appeared that she intended to caress my face. Rather she simply put her hoof under my chin and lifted it up, effectively closing my mouth, which had dropped open at the sight of her in all her well groomed glory. 

Our eyes met, mine slightly embarrassed, hers filled with a mischievous delight that I had seen from her many times. It relaxed me. She would be our confident one for the rest of the evening. She was in her element. All was well. 

She kissed my cheek again, and I blushed just a bit. Then she pulled back and asked, “Do you mind helping me put my vest on?”

“Not at all darling. Wings up!” We both had a good giggle at that as I settled the vest onto her lithe body. 

She went from hot to irresistible, and she knew it. 

“Shall we go?” I asked and she nodded. 

As we walked down the stairs from our tower room, I noticed a shift her demeanor. It was slight, but noticeable.

“Is something wrong, Rainbow Dash?”

She blushed. She hadn’t expected me notice. 

“Uhh yeah, everything is cool. I just…” She glanced over to look me in the eye. “I was thinking about putting my wing around you.” She shut her eyes tightly as she said the last few words. It was as if she was hiding from me, afraid of what I might say. 

Despite my own inner longing to simply shout that she was welcome to touch me however she liked, I simply replied “Oh, I think that would be alright if you feel comfortable with it.”

“Really?” Her eyes had lit up like Hearths Warming Eve again.

“Of course darling.”

We’d just reached the bottom of the stairs, and she extended a wing around me. I noted the remarkable softness. Rainbow was diligent about wing care- despite her well earned reputation for being a little lazy about hygiene. In the various fittings I’d done for her, I always noticed that her wings were the picture of perfection. I could help but wonder if some of the naps she took were actually preening sessions that simply got a little too comfortable. Her feathers were always show ready. She could perform any flying feat at a moment’s notice without fear that her wings might betray her. 

My thoughts turned singular method of mane styling, which made me smile. I’m sure very few ponies understood what it took for Rainbow to maintain her image of purposefully unkempt  _ coolness _ , but I certainly had some idea. I’d often noticed that despite her nearly constant high speed travels her mane was nearly always her own definition of perfection- never fluffy or frizzy, never a strand out of place in the chaos. Of course, it wasn’t as high maintenance a coiffeur as my own mane, but to the attentive eye it showed a high level of dedication to her own signature style. 

Rainbow interrupted my musings, “Do you wanna just walk to the stadium? It’s not really that far.”

_ If you keep that wing touching me, I’ll do whatever you want _ . Was the immediate reaction my brain conjured. Happily, my mouth had better sense.

“That sounds wonderful. I had rather hoped that you would fly the last block or so to show yourself off a bit.” That brought out the braggart smile all of our friends know and love as belonging to the one and only Rainbow Dash.

“Yeah,” she said. “I can totally do that.”

We picked up our pace to a trot and proceeding toward the stadium. Rainbow asked me questions about my interest in aerial sports. I had attended enough events with the Wonderbolts as entertainment to know that I found the displays pleasing enough, but truly had never invested any interest beyond that.

Rainbow began to explain that tonight’s show was different, because while it had the traditional aerial displays the Wonderbolts were known for it also had two other components. The first was a game, which was best compared to hockey. The second would take up the entire second act after intermission. It was a combination of aerial and musical talent. According to Dash it was hard to describe, it wasn’t the fast paced performance everypony might be expecting; the Wonderbolts had been building the concept for years, and it was more art than sport. 

Watching her talk was beautiful. Her eyes were alight. Her voice was animated. She never talked down to me, only asked me questions to ascertain how much I already knew, then filled in the blanks. She drifted into tangents about flying techniques, or specific plays for the game, only to realize that I had no idea what she was talking about and circling back to pertinent information. 

In what felt like an instant we arrived a block from the venue. Rainbow grabbed a security pony quickly to verify that she wouldn’t be arrested for making an entrance. With permission granted, she gave me a wink and took to the sky. 

I could hear the oos and ahhhs of the crowd as I approached. When she came into view, she had just finished a large loop that she turned into a triple barrel roll only to shoot straight into the sky then back down at nearly sonic rainboom speed (she must have been bleeding speed on purpose, not wanting to totally steal the spotlight for the entire evening), then buzzing the top of the crowd before she landed next to me and gave a little bow. 

I used my magic to unzip her vest and gave her a quick, unthinking nuzzle on her neck. 

“That was absolutely lovely, darling. You’ve really wowed them.”

I half expected her to go stiff and pull away, but she didn’t. She just threw a wing over me, began walking down the red carpet into the stadium as cameras flashed and fans screamed. A few even asked for her autograph, which she gladly gave.

When some newspony ask Rainbow who she was wearing she responded, “The totally awesome designs of this pony right here! My girl Rarity, who is also going to be the designing the new Wonderbolts fangear, so watchout!”

That buzz swept across the crowd in an instant, and all the ponies with cameras and recorders started asking about the new line. I simply pretended not to hear them and we went inside. 

I presented our tickets and we were waved through an ornate door. The roar of the crowd faded away as we walked down a hall. There was a large sigh at my side, and I felt the air go out of Rainbow just a bit.

“Are you quite alright?” I asked, unable to mask my concern. 

“Yeah, I’m fine Rares. That was just a really intense level of awesome.”

“It was indeed. Who knew you would rule the red carpet with such distinction?” I asked playfully. “Although you have never lacked for charisma. Fame and fashion look quite nice on you.”

She gave me a little hip check. “Awww shut up.” There was an undeniable smile on her face as we entered the VIP green room though.

A jingling of a bell down in the shop snaps me back to reality again. 

_ Sigh. Duty calls.  _

“Welcome to Carousel Boutique!” I call down the stairs. “Where every garment is unique, chic, and magnifique!”


	5. Rainbow Dash

I wish building up rainstorms went as fast as busting them apart. A few quick kicks and I’d be done. But no, I have to herd all these gray monsters into a pile miles away from ponyville, so that the thunderstorm happens when it’s supposed to where it’s supposed to.

It’s total crap that Applejack gets so much credit for being the best herder in our group of friends. I’m corralling clouds on a daily basis, but nopony cares about that. 

It’s a good thing Rarity woke me up. I totally wish I could have just stayed to finish what she started, but even with getting back to work on time, I’m still going to have to give up my practice time to get this storm ready. Then I need to swing my Fluttershy’s and warn her that it’s coming. I should also say a quick hey to Tank. Then I gotta go meet Scoots for our weekly “not quite a big sister” dinner. When that’s all done, I can go find my marefriend who has a lot of making up to do, and she knows it, which means she’ll be planning for it. 

I love it when she plans for stuff. 

Especially, sexy stuff.


	6. Rarity

Another satisfied customer. Roseluck, just needed a quick alteration done on a favorite dress. A small bit of work, hardly worth billing for, which is why I did it gratis. Now, I can sit a return to my memories until Rainbow gets back...

The party was lovely. Rainbow and I got separated a couple times, but only for a few minutes. Each time she found her way back to me quickly. A rather handsome stallion I had seen at several other events tried to approach me in a moment where I was without Rainbow, only to have his hopes dashed when she sidled up alongside me, and rested her wing across my back in what I’m sure appeared to be a very possessive display. He nodded defeat and moved on in a most chivalrous manner. 

Just as the party was becoming tedious, the lights dimmed and raised again indicating that the event would soon begin. Rainbow and I proceeded to our seats. I had thought that we might be seated with a few other ponies, but to my delight ours was a private box. Furnished with two large arm chairs and a loveseat that could seat two together (I ardently hoped Dash would elect the latter option). There was a table with a small spread of food, as well as a menu if we desired something specific. In a small fridge were various beverages, including some of the Apple Family’s Hard Cider, which I pulled out and opened before giving one to Rainbow and taking a long drink of my own. 

“Cider?!?!?” She squealed. “The is the best date ever!” She took the cider and proceeded to the large viewing area. “Hey Rares, do you mind if we keep these doors open, and move the seat forward?”

There were two large glass panels that could be pulled shut to keep out the chill, but was a pleasantly comfortable night. So, I saw no need for them. “Of course darling,” I replied, and with a touch of my magic opened the doors securely and pushed the love seat forward. 

She grinned. Oh, how she grinned. There’s not a thing I wouldn’t do to see that grin on that pony’s face. It quite overwhelmed me, and I crossed to her and kissed her on the cheek before she could stop me. 

“Are you hungry?” I asked. 

“No I grabbed some food downstairs. I may want a hayburger later though.” As she spoke she turned and looked at the stadium. Drinking it in with her eyes. 

I moved alongside her, and her wing almost of its own accord draped over me again. 

“What are you thinking darling?”

“That I’m going to be out there someday,” was the instant reply. Despite the confidence of the words, there was a tremor of uncertainty in her voice. 

I leaned in and gave her a strong nuzzle against her neck (later she would tell me that I almost undid her with that gesture), “You will do it Rainbow. Nopony wants it more or has worked as hard to earn it. You will make it happen, darling.”

Just then the trumpets sounded and the show began. 

I led her to the couch, and watched her watch the show. She sat so still, except for little twitches in her muscles as though they were practicing, anticipating the moves her eyes were seeing. She had memorized the routines. She could have flown out there and replaced any one of the Wonderbolts without hesitation.

When the choreographed display was done and the game began, she relaxed a bit. She asked for more cider, and I ordered us both burgers. She laughed at how I ate mine, insisting on using a knife and fork rather my hooves as the heathens do.  

We talked about the game, she explained certain rules to me. I pointed out ponies in the crowd that I had met or designed for. 

At intermission, she seemed to wilt before me. 

“I need a nap.” She said, flopped onto the couch. 

“Alright,” I said. 

Her head popped up. “Aren’t you going to tell me we need to go talk to some important pony or something?”

“Not at all darling. I find I’ve quite met my limit for socializing today, and with the business I’m sure I’ve drummed up today there’s no need to continued attempts at networking. Your assistance in that effort is more than appreciated, by the way. In all honesty, a brief rest sounds rather enticing.”

“No prob, Rares,” she said smiling. Then she shifted on the couch making room for me, and held out her hoof. It wasn’t a large couch, but if we curled around each other just so we fit quite nicely. She didn’t let go of my hoof, and just as I began to drift off I felt her give my cheek the lightest nuzzle, and I heard her breathe a very contented sigh. 

We woke a few minutes later to the sounds of intermission ending. 

I stood for just a moment, when I did I saw Dash’s countenance fall. When I laid back down, I had effectively made her the “big spoon” as they say, and I felt her smile by my ear. 

It was magical. Light and music filled the sky. The costumes were lit as if by magic. The Wonderbolts sailed through the night and wove the story of equestria. The tale of the two sisters, the mare in the moon, and the grand climax of the elements of harmony being unleashed by six shimmering friends. 

“It is surreal to see oneself depicted like this,” I said.

“Yeah, and it’s weird too.”

We were exhausted when the show ended. We waited for crowds to dissipate before leaving. We talked about the show, techniques I didn’t know the names for; the costumes and how they managed to capture each of our friends so simply; the drama and the comedy. 

We didn’t talk on the walk back, she just draped her wing over me and we walked in peaceful silence until we reached the castle grounds.

“Rares, what’s it going to be like tomorrow?’

“I don’t know darling.”

“This felt good, right?”

“Yes, it felt….right.”

“Yeah,” then she paused and began to climb the stairs. “At least we won’t have to tell everypony we’re dating. They can just read about it in the paper. All those newsponies kept calling you my marefriend, and I’m pretty sure I stopped correcting them”

I was standing at the base of the stairs still.  _ Did she just-? Are we-? _

_ EEEEEEEEEEE  _

That was not  dainty ladylike squeel. It was a full, inappropriate volume joyous sound accompanied by fluttering of hooves as I danced in place for a moment. I heard Rainbow laugh, “Come on dork!”

I stomped my foot in indignation at that, then she peeked back around the corner at me. “Come on MY dork!”

And my heart melted. 

We shared a bed that night, but just to sleep. We didn’t even kiss. We were too tired, and we weren’t in a rush. Imagine that, Rainbow Dash not in a rush. We just held each other. She kissed my forehead, and I nuzzled her chest. And we both slept the most perfect and peaceful sleep. 

I let the memory close and return to the inspiration room looking at the Sapphire’s dress with a critical eye and thinking of Rainbow on the red carpet. I remember the flash of cameras.

IDEEEEEAAAAA!


	7. Rainbow Dash

A few flaps of my wings to get the wind started, and my section of the storm is set in motion. I wasn’t the only one working on it. It’s going to be a gnarly night. 

_ Time to go warn Fluttershy _ .

‘Shy is awesome. I feel kinda bad for all the times I make fun of her for being such a scardy-pony. In the moment though it’s really easy to forget how she sees the world. I always apologize, and she always forgives me. ‘Shy’s awesome like that. 

It doesn’t hurt that she’s easy on the eyes either.

I look around to make sure no one heard me think that.

_ Duh! Dash! Nopony can hear your thoughts except you. Dork! _

Oh yeah. That’s right.

_ Plus, you and Rares talked about this. You’ve talked about it over and over and over.  _

I remember waking up that first morning. Of course, the first thing I noticed was the smell. I always expected Rarity to smell like chemicals, because of all the bottles and sprays and stuff she uses on herself; but that’s not how she smells at all. Rarity smells like soap and flowers, and...sexy. Not sex. Just sexy. Rarity is what sexy smells like; and not crazy in my face sexy either. It’s like- softer. She smells like a pretty kind of sexy that a pony can be all the time without seeming like she’s asking for anything. I had a smile on my face and ruffled feathers before I opened my eyes that morning, because of that smell. 

I did kinda freak out of a minute, because I was in a bed with RARITY. I mean, I’d always thought Rarity was hot, but she’s not the kind of pony you end up in bed with just because she’s hot. Plus, I remembered all the totally not awesome uncool things I’d done yesterday. 

Who asks if they can put their wing around somepony they’re on a date with? I mean- honestly, could have been a bigger goober? But Rares just said it was ok and we moved on. I kept thinking she’d pull away. Especially at the party when that stallion definitely wanted to talk to her, but she just leaned into my side like there was no reason at all all those ponies shouldn’t think we were together. That was cool. 

Then she watched the show with me. I mean she really watched. I thought she was just being nice when we were walking over and I rambled on about all that Wonderbolts stuff, but then when we were watching the show she’d say little things:

“Oh, look darling, that’s Spitfire’s signature move you were telling me about, correct?”

“So, that’s a ‘wingtip’ formation looks like. That’s simply divine.”

“Effortless. Breathtaking and effortless.”

Plus, she drank cider! She could have had whatever fancy drink option, but she just had cider with me all night, and always made sure I had a cold one. She said something about it being homey and whatever.

She liked the play part better than the high speed stuff, which was cool. It was fun to watch her. Plus the cuddles. I really liked the cuddles. 

That part of the show was awesome, but not mind consuming like the fast paced stuff. So, I tried to think. It had been an awesome day. I kept waiting to Rarity to freak out and rush me off to some fashion thing or up tight swankfest, but we just hung out doing Wonderbolts stuff all day. Maybe that’s why I never felt like I had to try and be braver or whatever than I felt. 

Then she took a shower. 

I’m not going to even try and pretend like I hadn’t thought about having sex with Rarity. Everypony has at least thought about it once, right?

When she walked out of that shower though...I didn’t even want rush her or anything. I just wanted to look at her. That would have been enough to get myself off for days. Then she drop the towel smiled.

_ She did that on purpose! _

And there she was: a gorgeous sparkling white unicorn like something out of an old ponytale. Rares is slim, because she takes care of herself and doesn’t eat like crap. But I hadn’t ever noticed her muscles before. I mean she keeps up when we go galavanting on whatever the friendship quest of the week is. She’s even saved our tails more than once. But I hadn’t ever thought of her as an athlete until that moment when I could see that she totally was. 

About a month after that I realized why she has all those muscles and is quite possible the strongest pony I know (even stronger than AJ). Gems. Rarity goes rockhounding for at least an hour everyday. When she’s working on stuff for Sapphire Shores, she goes even more. Even though she uses magic to find the gems, and usually talks Spike into helping her dig them up, she carts them back. Plus she it basically means that she goes on a long hike everyday. Sometimes when the rocks won’t cooperate with her magic she has to simply bust them open herself. Now that is hot. 

So, that morning when I woke up with her smell I also woke up with her body. I totally expected to be holding her, right? Wrong. She was holding me. I was curled up against her like a foal, and there were these awesome soft and strong legs everywhere just holding me like a cloud, but better. 

Oh crap! I just passed Fluttershy’s house.  _ Good job featherbrain. _


	8. Rarity

I’m going to have to hurry if I want to go get the gems I want for Sapphire’s dress. I do have a lot of making up to do with Rainbow Dash later. Although, she does rather like with when I have a nice sheen from exercise.

IDEEEEAAAA!


	9. Rainbow Dash

I know better than to just land right in front of Fluttershy’s door, so I glide slowly down into the meadow where Tank likes to play hoping to see him on my way up to the cottage. As soon as I touch down I see his wrinkled green head pop up, and he turns to smile at me. I few beats of my wings and I’ve got him swept up in a hug. 

“Hey buddy! You seen Fluttershy anywhere?” 

He gives me a gentle snap and inclines his head toward the cottage, then looks up to the sky.

“Sorry boy, no flying today. Maybe tomorrow, ok?” I hold him away from me and drop him to the ground. He sucks his little limbs into his shell before he hits the ground spinning. 

I have the coolest pet ever. 

He pokes his head out and grins.

“Good draw little guy,” I saw rubbing him on the head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Then I take off at a trot toward the cottage. Angel is outside eating a flower bush I know Fluttershy has told him to leave alone, but I don’t say anything about it, so he ignores me. 

I almost knock on the door at full volume, but catch myself just in time, and barely let my hoof tap against the wood. I still hear a soft and panicked, “Oh my goodness” from inside the house, but at least she hasn’t scampered under the bed this time.

Fluttershy opens the door just a smidge.  _ Celestia! Shy’s pretty. _

“Hey Shy,” I say happy but quiet. 

She opens the door all the way and pulls be into a quick, soft hug.  _ And she’s so soft. Like Rarity, but totally different.  _ I really like that she’ll just hug me without being all weird and bashful about it. We worked on that for a long time. I have no idea how many times I told her to stop apologizing or asking permission and just hug me if she wanted to. 

“Hi Dashie, you startled me. I wasn’t expecting anypony to come by today,” she says as pulls away and gestures for me to come inside. 

“Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to give you a heads up that there’s going to be a pretty serious thunderstorm tonight.”

“A….A….A thund-”

“It’s going hit here a little after dinnertime and should last all night. I wanted to let you know so you could build a fort or whatever.”

I was looking around saying hey to some of the critters in the cottage, but when Shy didn’t answer I turned back to see the look of terror on her face. I can’t stop myself from laughing.

“Hey,” I say as I walk over to her and put a hoof on her shoulder. “You’re track record for surviving storms is pretty good Shy. I think you’ll be ok.”

She blinks a few times and nods herself out of the panicked trance. 

“I suppose you’re right, and I do have some time to prepare.”

“Yeah. No way it’s going to be worse than last Nightmare Night. You’ve totally got this.”

She’s looking at the ground, fiddling with the carpet. Any other time, this would be the part where I offer to come hang out with her for part of the storm, but I have plans with my main mare tonight. What to do….

“Want me to see if AJ and the crusaders want to come hang out for a while so you won’t be alone?” Her eyes raise a few inches off the floor, but fall again when I finish. “I have plans with Rares tonight, or I would totally be here.”

Her eyes plop back down to the floor.  _ Crap! I hate doing that to her.  _ I’m like a security blanket for Flutters. We’ve been friends forever, so riding out storms together is super familiar for her.  _ Maybe I can ask Rarity….she won’t say no. I probably ought to reschedule with Scootaloo anyway, don’t want the kid out in the rain. Maybe we can even finally talk to Shy about the other thing…. _

I lean forward and give shy a quick nuzzle, which startles her. Of course it does. 

“Let me talk to Rares,” I say. “Maybe we can change the plan and spend the night here instead.”

“Oh Dash, I don’t want to be-”

“It’s no big deal Shy. Rarity would be madder than a manticore with a thorn in its paw if she knew I left you alone and scared.”

That makes Fluttershy smile. 

“K. I gotta go if we’re going to get back before the storm. See you in a while, Shy.” And I’m off out the door in a flash.

_ Horsefeathers. She’s going to need a half hour just to recover from me taking off.  _

I’m back in the sky, and back in the memory of that first morning with Rares.

So, she was holding me, which was totally unexpected awesomeness, and she was still asleep. So, I had a few minutes to just look at her. She never lets anypony see her like that. She had bedhead, and she still looked good!

I noticed the night before that she didn’t t put on very much make-up. Everypony gives her a hard time about wearing make up everyday, but she really doesn’t put on much. Not nearly as much as some ponies I know. Plus,I just don’t get why it’s a big deal. Sure, I wouldn’t do it, but most ponies would leave their house looking like they tried to their mane in a tornado, which is just my go to look. 

Her eyeliner and eyeshadow was just barely smudged that morning, but I could already imagine the colossal freak out that would happen when she realized it was less than perfect. And it’s totally not about anypony seeing how she looks. It doesn’t matter if she’s hanging with the crusaders or attending some fancy ball; Rares keeps herself looking good herself and no other pony. I liked that.

Geez! I never realized how much I thought about Rarity.

Oh well.. I didn’t really care. I had the thoughts anyway, what was the point in figuring where they came from. 

Suddenly her eyes were open and we were staring at each other. Of course she caught me staring, of course she did. She didn’t make it weird though. She just pulled me a little closer and said, “Good morning, Rainbow Dash.”

Thank Celestia I had already thought about the morning breath problem. Not that she had morning breath, but enough ponies had told me I did that I believed them. So, nuzzled under her chin and said, “Morning, Rares.”

Then we just laid there for a while. She pulled some mint leaves out of her bag with her magic and offered me one. No complaints about bad breath, just tasty solutions. 

That’s when I started to freak out. This was awesome, but this was Rarity. We were probably all over some gossip column whatever as some new hot couple or something. I hadn’t really thought that through all the way, and honestly it didn’t bother me. But...we hadn’t really talked about...stuff.

Then there was voice in my ear, she was right there with me. “It’s going to be ok darling.”

That made me sit up. She looked sad for a second, but covered it up. “What’s wrong, dear?”

“I-” 

_ How am I supposed to talk to her about this?  _

She sat up, and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. “How about we get some breakfast ordered, take a moment to collect our thoughts and then we can talk?”

“Yeah, ok.”

“Or would you rather make a quick trip to Donut Joe’s and bring something back for us?”

“Sure that sounds awesome!” A quick flight is just what I needed anyway. I heard her reaching into her bag with her magic, but I was out the window before she could give me the bits.  _ No way Rares, breakfast is on me.  _

I had no idea what she wanted though. Luckily Joe had some ideas, and I came back with a dozen donuts, a few croissants, and two cups of coffee. Hers was a white chocolate something, that i got because seeing white chocolate on the menu made me think of her. Cuz I’m a total sucker like that. 

When I got back, she was sitting at the desk drawing something. “Just a moment, darling. I’ve had a burst of inspiration for the Wonderbolt Blazers. Give me just a moment please.”

See, that’s cool. She hadn’t even brushed her mane. Inspiration struck and she followed it. I decided that the next time AJ whines around about Rarity being fussy I would totally say something about it. Sure, Rares likes being prepared and doing stuff right, but she also DOES stuff. It wasn’t cool that AJ made it sound like Rarity trying to do her best all the time was bad thing. 

I slide the boxes off my back, picked up a donut in my teeth, then wrapped a wing around the cup that was hers. I walked over to the desk and set the cup down out of the way, so she wouldn’t knock it over. Then looked at the her sketch.

That pony can draw. 

It wasn’t one idea. She was drawing the individual flight team members, each wearing a jacket that was basically like mine but a little different. Each one was customized for the pony. She’d drawn me too, but had redesigned the lightening bolts so they were rainbows like my cutie mark. She had that one circled.

_ Awesome! I’m gettin’ another new jacket that’s even cooler than the first.  _

The detail in the sketches was awesome.I couldn’t believe how many of the flight members she knew, and knew good enough to customize stuff for them. Plus, even though Rares designed awesome gala dresses, and coronation dresses, and wedding dresses, these were the coolest designs I’d seen her do. 

“Those look killer Rares.”

“Hmm? Oh. Thank you,” she said taking a sip of her drink, which made her eyes flutter shut happily.  _ Point to Rainbow Dash!  _ “They are a bit rough around the edges. I’m hoping Mr. Sales can get me into a few more practices, so that I can really get to know each pony I’ll be designing for. I also have some ideas for a more casual, warm-up type look.”

I felt a cool brush of magic on the back of my head making me lean forward. She turned her and kissed me on the cheek. “The coffee is delicious. Thank you very much.”

Why was I blushing? I don’t know. Mushy stuff didn’t usually get to me, but it wasn’t really mushy. It was casual, but...nice. For once, Shy’s favorite word felt just right. 

She giggled and pulled away. “Perhaps it is time for that conversation we said we wanted to have.” She turned and walked toward the couch picking up a donut and a croissant, plus her coffee with her magic. I grabbed another donut and my coffee and sat in a chair next to the couch, so I could look at her while we talked.

“I-”

“Sorry, Rainbow Dash, but I’d like to begin if I may.”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.” I don’t think I did a good job acting like I wasn’t relieved. I had no idea what I wanted to say to her yet, but I didn’t need her to know that.

“Wonderful. Thank you.” She sipped her coffee and took a bite of her donut. Once she was done chewing she started again. “I want to thank you for not kissing me yesterday.” She waved a hoof to keep me from interrupting. “I know we both wanted it, but I truly appreciate your willingness to encourage our mutual restraint. The truth is, I’ve heard some of the unflattering things ponies say about you and your...conquests; and it means a great deal to me that you clearly don’t think of me like that.”

“Rares, I-” I was looking at the floor in shame. Those stupid rumors. I mean, yeah.  I was a player. WAS. I had been flying solo for a while. Sure I looked, but that was it. Just looked. That was all I ever did, and those rumors were not even a little true. And-

A white hoof touched my chin and lifted my face. “I don’t believe a word of it Rainbow Dash. I know you have had exploits, who hasn’t? But in the time we have all been friends, I have never seen you treat a pony they way they say you do. You are the element of loyalty after all. For you to simply throw some pony away isn’t in your character at all.”

_ Whew! Relief.  _ And then, panic.

“Rarity,” I didn’t let her stop me this time. “They aren’t totally wrong though.” I hung my head in shame again. “I never meant to, but I think I did hurt a few ponies’ feelings. I mean we always talked, and everypony always agreed that we were just having fun and everything was cool, but...they weren’t. And I was too busy going too fast to notice. When the stuff with the elements happened that’s when I started to realize that I was hurting ponies and I stopped.”

A tissue wrapped in a blue aura wiped the tears of my cheek. “Thanks,” I said. She just held my hoof and waited for me to go on. 

“I tried dating, really I did. Element of loyalty, shouldn’t have a problem sticking with one pony, right? But I always did. I never actually cheated, but the ponies I was with kept thinking I did.” She didn’t flinch or challenge me, just gave my hoof a squeeze. So, I said the rest. She needed to know. “I like you Rarity, and yesterday was a blast. Like way more awesome than I ever would have expected. And I really really want to try dating you, but I’m worried, because I look. I look at everypony. You’re not the first to catch my wings saying I want somepony I’m not sure I can have. I- I- just don’t want to ruin things you know, we’re friends and want to be more, and friends with benefits is stupid. You’re way better than that, so let’s not even try and talk about it, and-”

Lips.

Soft lips kissing me hard.

Soft lips and a tongue begging to be in my mouth, so I let it in. And I felt myself catch on fire. One flap of my wings and I had pushed her back on the couch. Our mouths moving together like two wings beating in perfect sync. 

Then she flipped me! She didn’t even cheat and use magic, she just bodily flipped me on my back and pressed that lean barrell against mine. 

Daaaaaammmmmnnn. That pony can kiss. 

Then she pulled back with a giggle. I wrapped my wings and hooves around her thinking I could make her kiss me again. That’s when I realized the muscles I’d noticed the night before weren’t just for show. She kissed my nose and said, “I won’t hear you speak badly of yourself Rainbow Dash.” Then she leaned down and nipped my ear. “I look too.”

The heat was everywhere. I wanted her so bad, but I wanted to know what she meant. She nipped me again, then sat up. “Let me explain,” she said pulling me up with her.

“It’s actually a point I had intended to make during my first little speech. You see, I could easily be met with many of the same accusations that have been leveled against you darling.”

“Huh?” 

She smiled because I was confused. “For the longest time, I claimed that it was because I am a designer. Of course I examine everypony looking for how to make them most attractive. That is my calling, but that never explained why I found so very many ponies attractive. I’ve not acted on the feelings as you have, at least not so frequently and with a good deal more discretion. But I cannot pretend that my own wandering eye hasn’t ruined a relationship or two. As you say, I have never actually cheated on anypony, but I found myself in more than one position where I thought I might.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

I tackle her again. It’s just a quick kiss to her mouth, then a flurry of kisses all over her face and neck. We were both laughing. 

“Rainbow Dash,” she yelled. “Do stop and explain yourself.”

I jumped from the couch, and did a quick lap around the room to burn of the extra energy so I could focus on what I wanted to say. When I landed I looked right at her, and something clicked. She knew! I just told the pony I liked that I might like other ponies too, and she was totally cool with it. 

AWESOME!

I leaned in for one more quick kiss then started talking. 

“I thought it was just me. I thought I could never be good enough for any pony, and that I’d just have to be alone forever, because nopony wants to be with a pony they can’t trust. But if you get it, then….”

“Then perhaps, we can try and make this work?” She asked hopefully.

“Yeah!” I threw my forelegs around her in the tightest hug I could manage. When I pulled back she had something to say.

“There’s something else I need to say, darling.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Assuming we get to that point of course,” she started playing with a thread on the couch. 

“Then what Rare?”

“Well if both of our wandering eyes were to rest on the same pony, then maybe we could…”

BEST MAREFRIEND EVER!!!

Ooo there’s the crusaders. I dive into a landing. Gotta talk to Scoots about changing out dinner plans.


	10. Rarity

There’s nothing like productive afternoon of gem finding. Especially since I managed to negotiate with those Diamond Dogs. A nice 70/30 split for any caches the helped dig up. I did still have to pull a fully loaded cart all the way back to the boutique though. There is a sense of pride that comes with perspiration born of hard work.

Rainbow does so like to see me like this, which I found quite confusing at first. When I asked her about it, it seemed as though she was talking about a pony I didn’t even know: an athlete, who was strong, apparently beautiful, and not afraid to get a little dirtyl. I was quite intrigued by the description, and asked for the mare’s name.

“Rares, it’s you. Duh!”

“I beg-” Oh. She had been talking about me all along. She saw some sense of athleticism in me?  I’m not sure I’ve ever been more flattered or blushed deeper than I did in that moment. 

A rainbow flashes across the sky. She’s looking for me. She’s early. 

Send up a firework charm from my horn creating a burst of blue lights in the sky above me, and she circles back. She comes to a hover just above my head. 

“Hiya!’

“Well, hello to you too, Rainbow Dash.” She dips down and kisses me quickly. “Have you finished already? I thought you’d still be at dinner with Scootaloo?”

“We changed the day. There’s a big storm moving this way, and I didn’t want her tryin’ to scooter home in it.”

“Well that’s very thoughtful.” 

“Yeah, you may want to pick up the pace too little  _ pony  _ unless you want to get caught in the rain.” 

“If only there was some swift and strong hero to help me pull this awful cart!” I cry in my best damsel in distress impersonation, which is quite good if I do say so myself. “I would certainly reward such a noble pony for their good and loyal service!”

“You sure you want to be promising rewards to ponies you’re already in debt to?”

“Oh yes, dear. I always settle my debts in full.”

There is a spark in her eyes as she lands. I stop and she slips into the harness with me. “Well then,” she nips my neck eliciting a little shriek of pleasure. “Double time, milady.”

We aren’t far from our destination, and we pull very well together. She’s stopped being impressed with my endurance. I’ve made the trek to my gem quarry nearly everyday for years. Occasionally I gallop the full length of the trek in both directions, just for the exhilaration of exercise. 

As we pull, I can see that she’s thinking about something.

“Bit for your thoughts?” I ask expecting her to counter, but she simply replies:

“I was thinking about our first time,” with a sheepish grin.

I reach to nuzzle her briefly, never losing the rhythm of our step. “I’ve been thinking about that myself today.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” I answer dreamily.

I had actually said the words. I had actually told the mare I had just barely informed of my desire to date her that if she were amenable then perhaps  _ we _ might date another together. I don’t know what made me say the words. I had thought to keep such thoughts hidden away deep inside me, but I just couldn’t, and there she was literally vibrating with happiness and excitement at the idea. 

“So, that’s a yes then? If we get to that point?” I asked.

She just nodded, and then launched herself at me again. At first it was more of the excited almost silly kisses she’d smothered me with before, but then she took just a moment and pulled back to look at me. That one look said everything. We were going to date of course, but she was committed. She was mine. 

When she kissed me again it was with ardour, deep and long. Her lips were firm, and her tongue forceful. She pulled me against her with her forelegs and wrapped her wings around me. It was the stereotypical, breathtaking Rainbow Dash kiss. When the kiss broke and our eyes met, I saw it. The faintest flicker of doubt in her eyes. 

Allowing another pony inside one’s head is an act more intimate than sex, but I needed her to see. I needed her to feel. I needed her to know that she wasn’t alone. So, I leaned my head forward and touched my horn to her temple. 

I hadn’t expected what happened, but I saw her too. I felt her mind exploring mine furtively, gaining confidence and happiness with each moment. Then it was as if her consciousness invited me in and I could see all the colors that were Rainbow Dash, and somewhere in the middle of it all was me. 

When I pulled my horn away and looked into those beautiful raspberry eyes I saw tears. Unabashed tears of love and happiness.

“I thought I’d never-” she began.

“Shhh,” I interrupted her. “I know, my love. Neither did I.” There was the briefest of pauses, and then I couldn’t help myself, “Now come to with me. I do believe I’d like to ravish you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's a bit of a cliff hanger to this installment. I'm still working on making the next segment match my intended audience.


	11. 11*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying a new chapter format. I really like having the shift in POV synced with the transition from chapter to chapter, but I understand that the individual vignettes are generally too short to be considered stand alone chapters. Please leave a comment if you like one way better than the other.  
> I really appreciate everyone that has liked, followed, and read this story so far. I have a lot of content written that I'm still tweaking. I'm hoping to update more regularly now that the holidays are over.  
> Thanks again for reading.

_Rainbow Dash_

We got up off the couch and I followed her to the bed. She flicked her tail and hit me in the nose. I had no idea what ‘ravish’ meant, but I was looking forward to it. She gestured for me to climb on the bed, which I did. I would have flown, but my wings were out stiffer than I new they could be.

I realized I should warn her about that.

“Rares?”

“Yes darling”

“I need to tell you something. It’s nothing bad, but…”

She climbed onto the bed right on top of me and breathed against my ear. “Tell me whatever it is, love.” Then she was kissing and licking and nipping my neck and my chest and my ears. It took a minute to get the words out.

“Umm...you know how everypony says I’m the fastest pony in ponyville?”

“Mmmhmm”

“Well, I….” She had reached up a hoof to touch one of my wing joints and all the words in the world went away.

“Oh Rainbow,” there was a smile in that whisper. She hadn’t even done anything yet, but it had been so long, and I had been holding back so much that I peaked right there. Just from her touch and and her voice.

_ Rarity _

She relaxed so much after that first one. I longed to kiss her and get lost in passion, but she needed a moment to recover. So, I kissed her quickly then I closed my eyes and explored her.

Rainbow Dash smells like fresh air. Of course she’s notorious for being too lazy to bathe, but when she’s clean and one can truly find her scent, she smells like clouds and rain and high pine trees.

She’s ticklish. Touches that are too light send her into a fit of laughter; touches that are too firm bring her over the edge too quickly and she finishes before she can even enjoy herself. I learned so much about how to touch her that first day.

She’s greedy about affection, which complements my own tendencies quite nicely. She just laid there letting my hooves and mouth wander over her for such a long time. If I stopped or pulled away at all, then she would groan or pull me close again. For a pony that always seems to be moving, it was astonishing to feel her become perfectly still under my touch.

Until I touched her with my horn.  

There was a mound at the base of each wing joint that I had become quite fascinated by. Wings have always been intriguing to me, but I had also heard and read about this extra sensitive nerve bundle. Just breathing on either one sent ripples through her feathers. I revisited the spot several times in different ways. First, as I have said, with only my breath. Next with very soft kisses, which yielded the most wonderful little moans and gasps of my name. I thought about trying to suck or bite, but worried it would be too much. A gentle brush with my horn seemed like a good idea, so I lowered my head and slid my horn lightly over the spot.

I hadn’t realized that she’d been quietly building to another orgasm, let alone one so intense. As I brought my horn across her on the other side, I watched her body shudder as each flute moved over her.

_Oh. It. Is. On!_

As long as I maintained contact, she maintained climax. After a full minute or two of ecstasy, she clamped her wings shut around me, and inhaled a breath I hadn’t realized she’d been gasping for.

I was concerned that it it had been too much. “I’m sorry darli-”

She shut my mouth with a kiss that was deep and urgent. Instantly she changed from being submissive to dominant. The passion I had been looking forward to rushing out of her like a sudden burst of wind.

Suddenly I was on my back and she was kissing me everywhere. Restraining herself just enough to not feel rushed. I felt her legs shudder, and then she collapsed on top me, settling her hips between my legs.

Wingtips brushed my face, as lips kissed my neck finding a place near my shoulder that sent shivers through me and made my horn spark. I expected a hoof, but she separated my lower lips with deft feathers and began to stroke me.

“Rainbow!” It was an exclamation that could not be restrained. She pulled back from kissing me to to watch my face. She was going to watch me as she took me over the edge. Her eyes were confident. She knew what she was doing, and she knew it would work.

The wing between my legs was gone, and replaced with a hoof that slid through my wet crease like knife through warm butter, just barely touching my most sensitive and responsive of places before sliding back down.

“Again,” I begged. “Harder.”

She settled her hips against her hoof, and began to beat her wings. This is how a pegasus makes love in movements controlled by wings and air and pressure. She made a slight adjustment to her wings and every beat was a step closer to a crest I couldn’t wait to reach, but she was in no hurry. She could keep up the steady, delicious rhythm for a very long time. Then her eyes flicked to my horn.

_Oh yes. Please._

With her free hoof she reached behind my head and pulled my horn to her mouth. Then hesitated. Waiting for permission I hadn’t given out loud.

“Please, yes.”

I had never let my horn be claimed by anypony. Rainbow took it in one bite. In an instant the world exploded and I was lost to sensation. Everything was the beating of wings, and a warm wet mouth.

And then I collapsed. She slid her mouth off me, and her hoof out of me, and floated down on top me. She wrapped her wings around me and I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_ Rainbow Dash _

“Rare?”

“Yes?” She answers startled.

“I kind of told Fluttershy that we would go over there tonight, so she wouldn’t be alone for the storm.” I can hear the wheels of Rarity’s brain come to a full and complete stop. This could go either way.

“You didn’t mention….?"

“No. I just went to tell her about the storm. I thought we said that we would talk to her together.”

“So, we did.”

There’s a pause, where the only sound is our hooves crunching against the dirt.

“Think she’s ready?” I ask.

“Not in the slightest, but perhaps tonight will be an opportunity to change that.” She looks at the sky, “We don’t have much time.”

I look up to see that the carefully crafted weather system is doing it’s thing. I can see my cloud system from here. It’s doing awesome, naturally. Rarity is right though. Even if we just drop the gems and run, we’ll probably still get rained on.

“No rewards for services rendered tonight I guess.”

“Oh darling, I’m sure we can find an opportunity.” There is a naughty glint in that unicorn’s eyes, and I like it.

“Well, what are we waiting for?”

We break into a gallop. I’m careful to match Rarity’s gait. I’m faster, but she has longer legs, and we aren’t sprinting. It only takes another couple minutes to reach the boutique. We pull the cart into a little shed, and Rarity locks it with her magic.

“Why don’t you fly ahead?” Rarity says just as the first thunder booms through the sky. “Poor Fluttershy must be quite beside herself. I’ll be along in just a few minutes.”

“You’re really going to walk to Fluttershy’s in a thunderstorm?”

“Oh no, I fully intend to run the entire way,” She says with a wink. “I just want to fetch the necessary items to fix my mane once I get there.”

_That’s my Rarity._

“See you there,” I say and then take off.

_ Fluttershy _

Dashie and Rarity are coming. Dashie and Rarity are coming. Everything will be fine, because my two best friends in the whole world are coming.

BOOOOOOOMMM

When are they coming?

The front door opens with a crash then closes quickly. Oh, I hope it’s Dashie and not some transient pony that thought my cottage looked like a welcoming place to sit out the storm.

“Shy?” I hear a raspy voice call out from the bottom of the stairs, and relief spreads through me like hot cocoa on a warm day. Of course, I still can possibly call out to let her know that I’m under the bed, but I’m certain that she’ll find me. Dashie knows my routines.

“I’m going to come up the stairs now, k?”

_Of course it’s ok. Come save me!_

It is very thoughtful of her to warn me though, so I don’t fret about what other pony might be climbing my stairs. That is a terrible thought though: that Dashie just got here, AND there’s still possibility of a transient pony on the stairs….

_Eeeep._

Somepony opens my bedroom door, but I can’t see who, because the bed skirt is in the way. In the choice between having any sort of optical advantage and creating an enclosed den of comfort, I had chosen the den and now I might pay for it with-

“It’s just me Shy.”

Relief. But what about-

“I already checked the rest of the house. There’s nopony else here.”

What about-

“It was just me walking up the stairs, featherbrain.”

Relief.

“Do you wanna come out now?”

Ummm…..

I hear her lay down on the floor and she lifts the bedskirt. Raspberry eyes meet mine. She smiles comfortably. I can see the concern behind the bravado. Of course _she_ isn’t scared of some storm. She’s worried about me and my worrying.

Even when we were little, seeing me worry made her nervous. That’s when she started spending nights like these with me, making sure that I was as comfortable as I could be. Of course, she often tries to tell me that I can be braver. Sometimes, when it’s in the heat of the moment she gets impatient with me and tells me to toughen up, which usually hurts my feelings. Then she always says sorry, and reminds me that she doesn’t look at me and see some coward of a pony. She sees a dragon master and a manticore whisperer.

She just doesn’t understand why I can’t be that brave all the time. No matter what happens, that’s the pony she knows I can be and I love her for that.

I mean-

Well, I don’t-

Ok. I do. I love Rainbow Dash.

I have been in love with Rainbow Dash for years. I think she knows too, but is too nice to say anything about it and make things uncomfortable between us. I feel bad for putting her in that position, but I have no idea how to change it and we seem to be getting along ok. Especially now that Dashie and Rarity are together.

Almost a year ago, when they came home from that trip to Canterlot and said they were dating I could tell that they weren’t just dating- something had happened. They were a mated pair, even if they weren’t ready to admit it to themselves or to all of their friends. Part of me wanted to be disappointed and feel bad for myself that any tiny hope I had of a future with Rainbow Dash was gone, but mostly I was just so happy. My two best friends made each other so happy! Plus, they both still took time for me. The three of us would even spend time together sometimes, which was nice. And they both still...looked at me.

I never would have believed that I could be a model if not for Rarity, and it wasn’t her words that convinced me. It was her eyes. How many times had I caught her looking at me in ways that made me blush?

Dashie was the same way, even now as she sits patiently waiting and worrying about me; her eyes wandered over me just a bit. I know that I should probably feel bad, because she’s with Rarity and should only have eyes for Rarity, but I can’t make myself do it. It feels too good to know that she likes to look at me. If that makes me an evil awful pony, then that’s what I am.

Besides, they both do it. Sometimes...they look at me together. And that isn’t just flattering; it’s naughty and I like it.

_EEEEP._

“Shy, you ok?”

“Ummm...yes.”

“Rares should be here any second. Wanna come with me to watch for her?”

The thunder booms again. Rainbow’s face lights up with pride when I only cower a little. Then something occurs to me.

“Rarity is out the in rain?”

“Ha, yeah.”

Immediately I’m out from under the bed looking out the window. “Oh I hope she’s alright. I’m so sorry, Dashie. I shouldn’t have asked you two to come. Rarity hates getting wet.”

She pulls a long side me and gives me a quick nuzzle. “It’s all good. You didn’t ask; I offered. Plus, Rares was gonna grab all her crap so she can fix herself up when she gets here.”

“Oh. Ok.” Then a thought occurs to me. “Should I get a bath started for her? If she’s walking here, her hooves are going to be all muddy?” Rarity hates dirt.

“Oh she’s not walking.”

What?

I look out the window and I see her. I little point of light at the tip of her horn shining on the path in front of her. For just a second, she doesn’t look like Rarity at all. She looks more like Applejack or some heroic pony from a story. Her dark mane is flying behind her as her hooves fly across the ground at a full gallop. Mud has splashed up her legs and onto her barrel. There’s a little shimmer around her whole body, and I can’t tell if it’s water glistening off of her or something else. I can just imagine each little squeal she might make as the mud splashes around her.

She’s absolutely beautiful, but she’s also so sexy I can’t help but stare.

I mean-

Well, she is-

Ok. So, I think Rarity is sexy. Like it’s a good thing we’re in separate tubs for our mud baths at the spa because I may or may not have done naughty things to myself with my hoof one day when she fell asleep under her cucumbers, because even (maybe _especially)_ covered in mud Rarity is a stunning, mind blowing, level of sexy that I just can’t ignore.

Rarity is running through the mud for me?

A quick glance at Rainbow Dash tells me that maybe it’s just not for me. Dashie is transfixed on the white unicorn. It’s not quite the same look she has when she watches the Wonderbolts perform, but it’s close. If I know Rarity, then she knows Rainbow is watching. She probably had that hood up the entire way, but took it down as she came over that last hill because she knew Dashie would be more turned on by a wet mane.

I know I sure am.

_EEEEP._

“I’m going to go start that bath for her.”

_ Rarity _

Frankly there is a battle raging in my head. On the one hoof, I am covered in mud and slime. I am wetter than a fish- and not in a good way. Although, I am hoping for that to change in the next little while, which brings us to the other hoof. My darling Rainbow Dash is definitely watching from the window in Fluttershy’s room, and if our history together is any indication, then I can be reasonably confident that my paramour will find herself sufficiently aroused by my entrance. Were it just the two of us, there wouldn’t be any hesitation. Rainbow Dash would take me before I got through the door. However, I daresay Fluttershy would be traumatized by that, which would be entirely counterproductive considering Dash and I have decided to try and date the darling yellow pegasus.

Truthfully, we talked about approaching Fluttershy just a few days after our first date. It was one of many conversations we’ve had about the various ponies and qualities we each find attractive. Somehow, we kept circling back to Fluttershy. Rainbow talked about a completely different version of our friend than I did. We were each captivated by her for different reasons. Even if I hadn’t already been smitten with Fluttershy, I certainly would have been after hearing Rainbow talk about her; and Dash said the same of my description.

We agreed to be just the two of us for a while before we truly considered trying to date another pony, and what a wonderful year it had been. Not perfect, of course. Rainbow and I can both be stubborn. My fastidious nature can be trying, even for a pony that can see the value in it. Rainbow’s penchant for naps above all else and leaving a room without taking proper leave had caused friction on more than one occasion as well. She also willfully refused to model anything for me, unless it was Wonderbolts apparel, which was infuriating until came up for an elegant Wonderbolts themed evening gown. She even wore it to the premier of the new line of fangear which has been such a tremendous success.

Each disagreement ended. We haven’t slept apart in more than 6 months. And perhaps most significantly for both us, we have never quarreled about fidelity. That we would remain together for the rest of our lives was a foregone conclusion. It’s ironic that there were so many spurious rumors and innuendos about Rainbow Dash; that pony mated for life. I still don’t know what I ever did to deserve being her special somepony, but from that first day I knew it was our reality and neither she nor I have questioned it since.

If a crush or interest arose, then we talked about it. Often that meant returning to our conversation about Fluttershy. She had been a best friend to each of us for such a long time that she was already special. It felt so perfectly natural to include her in certain things. She was a counselor when we fought, often reminding us that simply being a little kinder to one another was all we really needed. She brought a sweet balance to our sometimes over-impassioned dynamic that we desperately needed.

Without noticing it we had already created opportunities for the three of us to spend some extra time together. A few months ago, after spending a particularly lovely afternoon together with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and I were entering the boutique when I was struck by a realization that made me gasp. When Rainbow questioned me about it I answered, “Darling, I do believe we have been gently courting Fluttershy for the past few weeks.”

Sometime around our 8 month anniversary, Rainbow and I had started making a point of having a weekly lunch or dinner with our friend. Additionally, each of us spent at least one afternoon or evening with her on our own. None of that was particularly out of the ordinary, but it was how we were spending time with our mutual hearts desire. We had invited her on a trip to Canterlot with us for a design session with the Wonderbolts. We had taken to sending messages with some of Fluttershy’s animal friends in advance of our arrival to the cottage to help assuage her terror at unexpected guests. These were subtle differences, but all combined to show our intentions- at least to us in the know.

Around the time I had my realization, Applejack made some offhoof comment to Rainbow about Fluttershy being our perpetual third wheel. Naturally, Rainbow rose to Fluttershy’s defense and there was a bit of a rift between Dash and Applejack for about a week. Thankfully, they let bygones be bygones and returned to their perfectly childish competitive nonsense. However, the result was a conversation betwixt Rainbow and myself about the fact that we mutually desired Fluttershy for our third- not our third wheel. In fact, although each of us still took note of the occasional other pony, we had long since stopped talking about the possibility of incorporating anypony other than Fluttershy into our relationship.

Now we just had to figure out how to talk our darling girl without scaring the feathers off her.

She does have such lovely feathers.


	13. Chapter 13

Rainbow Dash  
Hot.  
My marefriend is hot.  
Rares is always nice to look at, but when she throws all styling junk out the window she’s just hot. Too bad we haven’t got things all worked out with Flutters, or I’d be suggesting a three-pony bath of awesome hotness.  
Wait….that’s an idea.  
I’ve known for a long time that Fluttershy has feelings for me. I never went for anything, but I always figured my noticing every good lookin’ pony I saw might hurt her feelings. When Rares and I started going out though, Flutters was awesome. Normally, I would have thought that she was just being nice, but it was totally real.  
I’m pretty sure Shy likes Rarity. I mean, everyone likes Rarity, right? Rares isn’t so sure though. That’s something we’ve been trying to feel out for months, but Flutters can be hard to read about stuff like that. It took years for me to realize how she felt about me.  
Maybe if we asked Flutters to help Rares with a bath though…..  
IDEEEAA (Crap. Rares and are spending too much together…..No we aren’t!)  
Rarity is almost here. I walk to the bathroom door. Whatever combination of stuff Shy has put in that steamy bath tub smells amazing. Rarity will love it.  
“I’m gonna go open the door for Rarity. That looks great Shy.”  
“Oh, thanks Dashie.”  
“Umm...Shy?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you wanna help me do something for Rarity?”  
“Of course.” She’s totally distracted lighting candles and sprinkling dried flowers and junk in the bath.  
“Well, Rares is super stressed out with the Sapphire Shores order she’s working on, plus she’s all wet and dirty now. I was just thinking maybe you could be like her personal spa pony when she gets her? Just for a little while? So she can chill?”  
That got her attention.  
“Oh….well…” Flutters is so cute when she blushes. She wants to say yes, but doesn’t make things weird.  
“It’s totally cool Shy. Rares will love it.” I say giving Shy a quick nuzzle. That gets Shy to smile and hide behind her hair.  
“Ok. If you’re sure neither of you will mind. I’d be so happy to help Rarity relax. She works really hard.”  
This is going better than I hoped.  
“Cool. Rares is almost here.”  
“K.” There is an odd little smile on Fluttershy’s face when I leave the bathroom. I’ve seen it before, but I haven’t figured out what it means. If I didn’t know better, then I’d say it’s Shy’s version of the dopey, turned on grin I had while I was watching Rares out the window.  
I hear Rares on the landing. A few quick wingbeats and I’m opening the door.  
She’s cute. She’s trying to be brave and act like the mud splatters all over her aren’t bothering her.  
She is going to love her surprise.  
I let her finish shaking out a couple more times before I say anything.  
“Hey.”  
“Hello Darling. Is there a towel or something we can wrap me, so I don’t traipse this gunk all over poor Fluttershy’s house?”  
“I can just carry you up-”  
“We’ll still need to wrap me in something, dear. I’m positively dripping.”  
“Not yet, but you will be.” That’s got her attention, and she finally notices my expression.  
“What have you done?”  
“I talked Fluttershy into helping you with a bath.” I say proudly. Not doubt about- I just won MAJOR marefriend points.  
“Did you...talk to her about anything?”  
“No. No time. I just told her I’m no good with spa pony junk, and that you’ve been stressed. She’s Shy, so she’s super happy to help.”  
“Right. Of course.”  
I can see the battle in those blue eyes. She’s turned on, which is totally hot, but she’s also fighting for composure. That’s good, because really what I’ve set us up for could be a huge risk. But hey- no risk, no reward, right?  
Rares nods. “Well this will be interesting.”  
Our eyes meet for a second, and all the scheming stuff is gone and there’s just us. I finally let myself really look at her.  
Hot. Damn.  
Her muscles are all twitchy everywhere. Partly from the run here, and partly because she is holding herself back from galloping up the stairs at breakneck speed. The breathing is controlled; a year of being together is the only way to know what that means. When Rares wants sex and wants it as fast as pony possible, she hyperventilates. So, watching her focus on her breathing is one more indicator that I am in fact the best marefriend ever. She looks sexy as buck.  
“Darling?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m going to need you to help me take the edge off before we go upstairs, or I’m afraid that I’m going to ruin everything.”  
Oh Yeah!  
Fluttershy  
Oh. My.  
I hadn’t expected them to take so long. When the bath was all ready I thought I’d better come look to make sure they were ok. That’s when I heard Dashie telling Rarity about the bath. The way Dashie said it was flattering:  
“I talked Fluttershy into helping you with a bath.”  
Dashie said my name like it was something sexy. She made sound like I was the part of that sentence Rarity would look forward to, not the bath, and Rarity….well….Rarity reacted like….I don’t know, but it was good. Sexy and very very good.  
I’m missing something. What am I missing?  
While I was busy processing and hiding just around the corner, so I wouldn’t disturb them while they were talking, I wasn’t listening to what they said until Rarity said, “I’m going to need you to help me take the edge off before we go upstairs, or I’m afraid that I’m going to ruin everything.”  
What does that mean?  
Then there was a thud.  
I thought about running away, but if my friends were in danger then I wanted to help. I didn’t really think they were in danger though. I thought-  
No. I’m watching now, and the thud was definitely Dashie throwing Rarity against the wall in just inside my front door.  
I have been paralyzed by fear, and shame, and uncertainty, and terror, and shock, and confusion, and many many other other feelings. I have never been frozen in place by desire. Until now.  
Dashie has Rarity pinned against the wall, with one blue wing wrapped around a white body and the other somewhere between Rarity’s legs. Rarity’s horn is sparking, and they are kissing like they’re trying to eat each other. There are moans and tongues and hooves everywhere.  
I knew Rarity was going to have some adrenaline in her system from her run, and I knew that Dashie would like seeing Rarity all worked up and muddy. Who wouldn’t? But I never would have guessed at the heated, hungry, lusty sexual desperation I’m witnessing.  
I should look away. Really. I should, but I also never ever in a thousand years of ever would have guessed that my name would come up in the conversation leading to this. I mean...I hoped...I dreamed...I fantasized….but those things weren’t real, and I tried very hard to tuck them into the back parts of my brain where they wouldn’t bother anypony.  
Dashie is moving the wing between Rarity’s legs faster now, and she’s reached behind Rarity’s head. Rarity is tipping her head forward, and  
Dashie is-  
EEEEP.  
Dashie just licked Rarity’s horn.  
From some deep dark depth inside me I feel a rushing wave of jealousy.  
Those are MY mares. I comfort them when they’re sad. I have lunches in meadows with them. I’m the one they come to when they’re fighting. I make them soup when they’re sick. Plus, I think about showers with them, and convincing Rarity to rip apart some half made design she’s pinning together on me just so I can take her on the floor, and mounting Dashie while she flies upside down and screams in ecstasy.  
I want Dashie wrapped around me like a cocoon. I want my wing wrapped around Rarity like a vice holding her still while she gasps my name. I want Dashie to have that proud look in her eye when she knows she’s doing amazing things to me. And I want to lick Rarity’s horn!


	14. Chapter 14

_ Rarity _

I can barely think. This was supposed to be quick, but we had too much tension building up for too long today. I’m lost to the sensation of my darling Dash everywhere.

 

And then there’s something new.

Something warm pulls me away from the wall pushing Rainbow Dash and I back into the room, and then wraps itself around me pulling me firmly back into it.

There are hungry, reckless nips and kisses at my neck, which is impossible because Rainbow Dash’s mouth is still focused on my horn, which is why I am simply unable to summon the focus to discern what this wonderful new warmth is.

Whatever it is it’s soft and sexy, and it’s moving. It’s reaching and pulling Rainbow Dash against me harder. Then it’s asking, “Can I have a turn?” And there is a new mouth on my horn.

That does it. My eyes snap open. I am clinging to Rainbow, but I am surround on one side by a buttery yellow wing.

The mouth is gone.

“You have to ask Shy.” Rainbow is fighting for words.

Both of bodies I’m pressed against have stiffened. But the body I now realize is Fluttershy is holding me possessively.

“I did ask,” she says with a quiet indignance that would be adorable if I could understand it. .

Rainbow chuckles nervously. “It’s not my horn to give away Shy.” Rainbows tone should be concerning. It would be if my horn weren’t sparking and my body teetering on the edge of overstimulation, and my mind lost in more emotions than I can track.

There’s a familiar smiling nip at my ear. I am a shuddering, soaking mess. Rainbow had me riding the edge of climax for minutes. I cannot think. All I know is that if somepony doesn’t finish me soon, then I’m very likely to explode and take this cottage and contents with me.

I turn my head toward the nip at my ear. Dash understands. Just like that first time, she takes my horn in one bite. Just before I explode I feel the disappointment behind me. I reach back for Fluttershy. Thank Celestia I’ve guessed the right direction and won’t be fighting through a mane of pink. I put a hoof behind her head and pull her into a long deep kiss that lasts forever.

Fluttershy tastes like I cannot describe. She is light and deep. She is softer than clouds, but assertive. I can feel her hooves wandering over me. There are wings and hooves and mouths everywhere, and I’m gone.

_Rainbow Dash_

This more awesome hotness than I can handle.

Rarity’s horn is exploding in my mouth. That feeling always makes me cum anyway, but then Rare’s kissed Fluttershy, and I got to watch! I’m like…..gone!

_Fluttershy_

Suddenly, I’ve snapped back to reality. I pull away from kissing Rarity, and look at Rainbow Dash. Then I run.

I run to the only place I feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. Future edits might integrate it elsewhere, but for now it feels like a stand alone.


	15. Chapter 15

_Rarity_

Fluttershy breaks our kiss and disappears. _Oh no._

Rainbow and I nearly tumble to the floor, because we forget to properly disentangle before chasing after her.

“Shy!” Rainbow calls out as she takes off up the stairs. I completely forget my muddy mess of a self, and take the stairs in leaps.

When I get to Fluttershy’s room, she is exactly where I expect her to be- hiding under the bed. Rainbow is laying on the floor trying to talk to her.

“Shy, I promise. It’s ok.” But Rainbow’s voice is shaking. She’s masking it as best she can, but if she were any less stalwart, then she would be hiding under a piece of furniture somewhere too.

All I can hear is mumbling that sounds like. “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry.”

Decisions. Decisions.

We have danced around this for far too long anyway. Rainbow Dash needs to be comforted just as much as Fluttershy,  and I won’t have either pegasus feeling ashamed. We’re in the middle of a glorious mess, and we’ll just have to start cleaning it up.

I focus on the bed. It’s larger than anything I’m accustomed to teleporting, but I’m confident I can move it to the living room without incident. The magic builds, Rainbow is looking at me confused. Then there’s a pop and thud downstairs. Before she can run, I throw myself at Fluttershy and wrap her in an embrace. Rainbow follows my lead, and cyan wings wrap around us.

Fluttershy is sobbing into our shoulders and apologizing. Rainbow is panicked. I catch her eye and give her a soothing smile. “Everything is going to be alright.” I say to both of them with only slightly more confidence than I feel.

Fluttershy pulls away and looks at us. “Alright? ALRIGHT?”

Well, that’s a tone I haven’t heard in awhile, and certainly never indoors.

I reach forward and kiss her cheek before she unleashes the full force of the anxiety I can see forming in her eyes. “Yes, darling. Everything is going to be alright.”

She collapses on herself a bit. “But I….”

“Did exactly what we wanted you to do.” I assure her.

She stares at me for a moment. I hold her gaze and feel Rainbow leaning forward to kiss Fluttershy gently on the neck. “Yeah, Shy,” she says. “I mean, this isn’t exactly how we planned for it to happen, but it’s still totally awesome.”

Fluttershy blinks and stares at Rainbow Dash incredulously. She knows Rainbow well enough to notice the nervous shake in her voice. Dashie glances quickly at me, and I shake my head. The look was a question. Rainbow’s answers to these situations are physical. She doesn’t know what to say, so her instinct is to kiss Fluttershy. I am certain it’s a bad idea, and if she truly thought about it she would be too.  She nods subtly. Then returns her focus to Fluttershy, who is now looking back and forth between us.

“Wh- what,” she’s using her cowering tone now, “what just happened?”

Rainbow gives me another look deferring to me. This is all so confusing. I can’t begin to guess guess what motivated Fluttershy’s behavior downstairs. Rainbow’s reaction is complicated but not surprising. She’s been anxious for this. She’s been trying to plan in an almost Twilight-like fashion for weeks. Rainbow never wanted to approach Fluttershy in a purely sexual way. Neither did I, for that matter. This is not how she wanted things to go at all.

I haven’t begun to process the events downstairs, but I do know that we don’t want Fluttershy feeling like she’s done something wrong. I also know that Rainbow needs some time to collect her thoughts. Otherwise, she’ll be acting totally on impulse all night, and that’s rarely a good thing.

I’m grasping at straws, but a lady must keep her wits about her in such moments. Perhaps it is time to give Fluttershy all the information, so she can start making decisions about how she feels and wants us to handle this situation. She is a grown mare after all, and if I’ve learned anything tonight it’s that there is much about Fluttershy I don’t know.

“Rainbow gave me a look asking if she should kiss you,” Fluttershy stiffens. “I indicated that I didn’t feel that was wise at this point.” Fluttershy relaxes, but not in relief. Disappointment? I’m puzzled.. With that in mind I continue, “I don’t want to cause you more confusion, darling, but if you’d like to kiss Rainbow Dash then by all means…”

Both pegasi perk up before my eyes.

“Really?” It’s Rainbow Dash trying to sound excited, but the veneer is thin. She’s worried and confused.

“Of course, darling,” I answer doing my best to sound soothing. I know Rainbow is about at her limit. I know there is much I don’t know how she’s processing all of this; she is capable of a much greater emotional range than she will ever show. For the moment, I hope that she can find just a hint of her usual brashness. Perhaps it’s unfair of me, but I don’t know what else to do.

“Really?” That’s Fluttershy.

I pull her face to mine gently and give her the briefest kiss on the lips. “Yes, darling. Really.”

I release the beautiful yellow mare, and she turns slowly to a very tense Rainbow Dash. She’s trying too hard. “Dash, darling. Perhaps you ought to try and relax just a bit.”

“Oh, sorry.” Rainbow takes a breath and fluffs her wings, and so does Fluttershy.

 _Fluttershy has been looking forward to this kiss with Rainbow Dash for such a long time. She wants it to mean something._ A quick flick of my ear gets Rainbow’s attention. Thank Celestia, we’ve been together long enough for her to start understanding meaningful looks.

_Rainbow Dash_

I have no idea what Rarity is trying to tell me with that face. Whatever it is, it’s serious.

Duh!

Serious.

Oh!

She’s telling me to be serious.

Well, DUH! Rares! Of course this is serious! This is only one of the biggest moments of my whole life, and it’s all messed up because this isn’t how things were supposed to go down at all. No pony should be feeling scared or pressured, especially Shy. I shouldn’t be freaking out. I should be focused. This is supposed to be awesome and chill.  Flutters should feel safe and stuff, but instead it feels like we are trying to put together a sewing machine in the middle of a hurricane.

Now she’s telling me to look at Fluttershy. So, I look at Fluttershy.

Oh…

Shy looks confused, and scared, and nervous.

I got this. Right? I can do this? It’s cool. We’ll talk later. Rares will make sure we talk later and figure this crash of a situation out, right?

Get it together, Dash.

I lean in a give my oldest friend a soft nuzzle on her neck. It startles her at first, but she relaxes after a second. She doesn’t nuzzle me back though.

Time for a check in.

All the same emotions are on Shy’s face. They’ve just gone from level 75000 to level 25000. Not enough. There’s something else too. I know I’ve seen that in her eyes before, but I have no clue what it is or what to do about it. So...quiet time it is.

Thank Celestia!

We’re kind of in a circle now, so I lay my head on Shy’s back and try to keep all the feelings out of my voice. It’s a lot of mushy confused feelings though. “It’s cool, Shy. Take a minute. No pressure.”

I feel the sigh of relief under my head.

_Point Rainbow Dash!_

I am trying to hold still, but it’s hard when I’m shaking. Rares and I never did figure out a good way to start this conversation. Sure, having Shy hurl herself into the middle of stuff probably doesn’t count as a _good_  way to start talking, but here we are.

Breathe.

Just let her breathe.

She’s taking forever!

I closed my eyes when I put my head down. It takes all kinds of focus not to cry. It didn’t used to be this hard, but Rares makes it so I don’t hide my feelings so much. There’s no point in trying to hide anything from her anyway. But that means that I’m out of practice. Shy needs my brave face, and I can’t find it.  

When I open my eyes, Shy is crying, and Rares is too. They have their foreheads resting on each other. Rarity is whispering something to Shy. Something soothing. It makes Shy open her eyes. They stay like that for a minute, then Shy looks at me.

_Ok. It’s go time. Move slow RD. Remember that she’s loved you for a long time. You’ve loved her for a long time. This is your first kiss, don’t mess it up._

_Fluttershy_

Dashie is being deliberate and careful. It’s strange, but comforting. I can still feel Rarity’s breath on my neck. It’s distracting, but nice.  

Dashie picks her head up and asks softly, “Can I kiss you now, Shy?”

Do I want Dashie to kiss me? Of course I want Dashie to kiss me. That’s all I’ve wanted for such a long time, but it wasn’t supposed to be like this. But- is this bad? It doesn’t feel bad right now.

“You- you want to kiss me?”

I’m being nuzzled again. It feels nice, but she didn’t answer and she isn’t letting me see her face.That makes me nervous.

Dashie pulls back and looks at Rarity. As far as I can tell the unicorn doesn’t respond, and Dashie looks back at me. Slowly she reaches a hoof forward and moves my mane away from my face.

“I’m really sorry Shy. I really really want to kiss you. It just wasn’t supposed to happen like this. You know?” She caresses my face my more gently than I would have imagined she could. Then she takes a deep breath. I can feel Rarity smiling behind me. “Me and Rares have been talking about you for months. We both really like you.” My mouth falls open, and she chuckles, “Actually, we liked you before we even liked each other.”

Rarity giggles in my ear, and gives the slightest nuzzle. On the surface, I’m blushing. On the inside two things are happening: Half of my brain is in the middle of a victory dance that would make Dashie proud; the other half  is quietly screaming so many questions.

“We wanted to ask you out, but then we realized that we kinda already did that. So, we tried to find another way to talk to you about it, cuz we like you.”

Dashie looks like she’s about to explode or cry. I know she’s waiting for me to say something, but I just can’t. After another agonizing moment of my silence, Rarity lets out a sigh that I don’t understand, so I look at her. She’s smiling at Dashie. Of course, Rarity can see how patient Dashie is trying to be, and how hard this all is on her.  

“Why don’t you go outside for just a moment and collect yourself Rainbow? It might be a good thing for all of us to take a little break,” Rarity says with a smile.

Rainbow Dash blushes, but also seems relieved. Rarity knows her so well. Then Dashie looks back to me. “Would that be ok, Shy? I know you might need a minute, and I don’t want you to think I’m mad or something. I just- need a minute.”

I feel awful. I know it’s my fault. I’m making everything hard. Having a little break sounds nice, but… “It- it’s raining.” I say concerned.

“That’s ok. I can dry off before I come back in the house.”

I nod. “Ok.”

Dashie smiles, then gives me a quick nuzzle, kisses Rarity, and walks out of the room. Thank goodness, she didn’t just take off out the window. I probably would be back to hiding in the corner. I hear her walk slowly across the living room and open the door. Hearing the strong, quick beating of wings that can only be Rainbow Dash makes me smile.

I relax into Rarity a little more. Ever since that terrible modeling fiasco, Rarity has made such an effort to be a comforting presence for me. Even with what just happened, I can tell that she’s being careful not to say anything that might make me feel pushed one way or another, and I really really appreciate that.

She shifts a little bit, and I hear a crunch.

“Oh my goodness, Rarity; you’re still all muddy.” Before she can say anything I’ve swept her up like a little bunny and taken her to the bathroom. My heart falls when I realize that the bath is probably freezing at this point. I stop hovering and land softly on the floor, then set her on her hooves. “S- sorry. I can-”

“Allow me darling,” she says gently. Her horn lights up and an aura wraps around the tub. The room gets humid, and I can smell the various flowers and oils I added to the water earlier.

“There. Perfect.” She says kissing me on the cheek again. I feel like I should blush, but I don’t. Something about Rarity makes it ok.

She inhales deeply, “It smells divine. Thank you, darling.”

She walks to the tub and carefully lowers herself in. Her lower half is almost completely brown. I’ve never seen her that dirty for anything less than a crisis of all ponykind. What mattered so much today that she was willing to get so messy? Of course, Dashie liked it, but… something about me was a factor too…. Why would Rarity run through a muddy storm just for me?

Suddenly a thousand little moments with this unicorn are flooding my mind with a combination of excitement, comfort, guilt, and enlightenment. How many times has she reminded everypony to be patient with me? How many times has given Dashie a look reminding her to treat me gently? How many times has she come to the cottage and forced me to go to the spa, because I was so busy taking care of all my animal friends that I forgot to take care of myself?

_ Rarity _

My heart simply aches for Fluttershy. She is so confused. While I am truly and simply grateful beyond measure to be in this luxurious bath, I would much rather be talking through the issues at hoof with her. However, I know that pressuring her to talk won’t yield the results I’m hoping for. It’s best to let Fluttershy process things in her own time (she and Rainbow Dash have that in common).

There’s a little shake of a pink mane, and then Fluttershy is crossing over to me. “I- I’d like to wash your mane, if that’s ok?”

I can’t tell if she’s hiding in being kind, or if there’s something more behind the request. Perhaps she doesn’t know either. Regardless, my mane is a mess, and I’m certainly not going to tell her no. “Of course. That sounds wonderful. If you’re sure?”

She just nods.

There’s a little bowl with a spout on a table next to the tub. She’d been planning this, even if it was for just a moment before all the heated chaos started. Taking the bowl in her teeth, she fills it with water and pours it over my head.

Ahhhh…. Bless you, Fluttershy.

_Rainbow Dash_

I flew above the storm and just did long ridiculous sprints, trying to wear myself out. It worked. I’m exhausted. I didn’t really let myself think too much. I probably should have, but I didn’t want to. I really don’t feel like getting sucked into the vortex of my feelings right now. Tonight is about Flutters. Rarity and I are going to get Shy on board with all the stuff, and we’ll deal with the rest of the crap later.

Fluttershy is washing Rare’s mane. It could be sexy. Thank Celestia, it isn’t. I couldn’t handle it. Shy’s face is all confused. That sucks. Rare’s is all worried and distracted. I have no idea how to help with whatever is going on in there, so I just grab a pillow and lay on the floor watching.

This is going to work, right? Rares will get out of that bath all in control and with a plan. Fluttershy will start saying all the things she’s afraid of, and we’ll tell her that she doesn’t need to be scared, and everything will be ok. Right?

I don’t know. Fluttershy could totally go all freak out mad at us. Maybe she’ll go all sex-crazy again. I don’t like not knowing what to expect from her. I feel like I don’t know how to be what she needs, because I don’t know what she’s going to do. Whatever she wants is totally cool. Just not sex. I really really really want her to wants us, but I’m totally not ready for that. And I really don’t want to deal being the one to say that.

This pillow is squishy..

_Fluttershy_

Rarity’s mane is done. She should probably shower after this bath is over. There’s a lot of dirt in the water, so she really isn’t getting very clean. I didn’t think she’d actually run here at a full gallop. In the past year, she’s relaxed a bit about becoming incidentally dirty. It’s kind of adorable. Rarity will look completely uncomfortable, until she sees Dashie looking proud or dumbstruck. Then Rarity is all glamorous regardless of the mess.

Ok. Mane, check.

Shoulders? Rarity carries a lot of tension in her shoulders.

“Um, Rarity?”

“Yes, darling?” She says snapping out of her thoughts.

“W- would you like me to rub your shoulders? Dashie said you’ve been stressed, and I had Aloe teach me some basic massage techniques when Harry sprained his shoulder last spring.” She turns to look at me. _Please say yes. I’m not ready to talk about anything yet. Please say yes._

She nods. “That sounds lovely, thank you Fluttershy.”

_Thank you, Rarity._

I focus on her muscles, willing myself to ignore all the thoughts. If I let myself think all the thoughts, I’m going to lose what little control I’ve regained since Dashie left.

Where is Dashie?

I look through the door to my bedroom. There’s a blue and rainbow pile on the floor. Of course, she’s napping. I didn’t hear her come back. I hope she didn’t wear herself out too much so she could be patient with me.

She’s so cute. I giggle.

I can’t see it, but I can feel Rarity’s eyebrow raise. So, I point. She follows with her eyes and sighs, “That’s our Rainbow Dash. There’s never a problem so large it can’t be napped in the middle of.”

_Our Rainbow Dash?_

Rarity feels me stiffen and turns.

All the thoughts. All of them. Sexy, panicked, excited, angry, terrified thoughts.

She reaches for me touching my face, and the world goes quiet again. “Why don’t you go take a break for a moment, darling? I’ll rinse off and be right out.”

 _Go take a break? With Rainbow Dash?_ I glance at the sleeping pony on my floor.

“She would be thrilled to wake up and have you there, but if you’re uncomfortable perhaps you could go make us some tea?”

_Tea? Yes, I can do that. A few minutes alone might be a good idea._

“Ok. I’ll make us some tea.” _And probably something to eat, because I’m sure Dashie is hungry from flying._

“Wonderful. Thank you, darling.” Rarity’s stomach growls. “Oh my. Do excuse me, Fluttershy.”

“It’s ok.” I say sweetly. Of course she’s hungry, she ran all the way here, and then….things... happened. “I’ll make some dinner. I haven’t eaten either.” As if on cue, my own stomach gurgles and we both laugh.

I leave the bathroom, careful not to wake Dashie, and get an immediate reminder that my bed has been relocated to the living room. Hopefully Rarity doesn’t mind fixing that when she’s done.

When I get downstairs, Angel raps on the door to his hutch and I let him out. He’s ready to be all grumpy, when he notices my expression. Then, because he really is just a sweetie, he hops over and gives me a little nudge. I pick him up.

“You saw everything, didn’t you?”

He nods.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure that all startled you.”

He shrugs.

“It startled me.”

His ear quirks to the side.

“I don’t know what came over me.”

He rolls his eyes, then makes an obscene gesture that makes me blush.

“Well, yes. That. But… Why?”

He shrugs again and hops away, depositing himself in the center of my bed, which is taking up most of the floor space in the living room.

I go to the kitchen and busy myself with making tea and a salad, and a few sandwiches. The motions are routine and comforting. My thoughts start to wander.

What did Dashie say?

They liked me before they liked each other. How can that be true? I’m nopony special. And if they liked me then why did they get together? Also, why wouldn’t they say anything to me? That’s where the angry thoughts come from.

They wanted to ask me out, but realized that we’d already done that. No we didn’t. We spend time together, and they look at me, but...well...maybe.

Isn’t that exactly the thoughts that were flashing through my mind when I went all sex crazy? I felt entitled. I felt invested. In my whole life, there has only ever been two ponies I could ever imagine being with. Both of them are upstairs. I never thought they’d want me though. I know they think I’m nice to look at, but they both get so frustrated with me sometimes too. I’d hate to drag them down.

Maybe they just wanted a one time thing?

No.

They aren’t like that. I don’t understand it, but I know that they would never treat me like somepony they could throw away. They never have before, even though that is how I feel a lot of the time- like they could just never speak to me again and their lives would be better for it. I know that none of my friends really need me, but they love me anyway.

Plus, if all they wanted was something physical, then didn’t my outburst set that up perfectly? It wasn’t what they wanted, but they didn’t push me away either. Rarity kissed me. She let me hold her. I’m ashamed to admit it, but I really can’t even remember that kiss. I remember wanting more, but that’s all. Why did she give her horn to Dashie and not me!

I stomp my hoof with that thought, and startle myself.

Why in that moment was I so focused on Rarity? Rarity is beautiful, and glamorous, and confident, and nice. She’s been my best friend for such a long time. Of course, I admire Rarity.

_I admire all of my friends, but that doesn’t mean that I’d try and mount them given half a chance._

Wouldn’t I?

_No. I wouldn’t._

Whew. That’s a relief.

_But I did...with Rarity…._

Why didn’t I go for Rainbow Dash?

_Because I wanted the horn._

Eeep.

The kettle whistles, and I am thankfully pulled out of that internal conversation. They are still here. I want them here. Dashie is trying so hard to be patient. Rarity is worried and trying to give me space, but she’s excited too. I can tell.

I want this. I want them. I always have. That’s all I know for certain.


	16. Chapter 16

_Rarity_

There is nothing more glorious than being clean! A quick summoning spell, and my bag  pops into existence and tumbles open allowing the various essentials I’ve brought with me free. I’m purposefully making a bit of a ruckus. If Rainbow sleeps much longer, she won’t sleep tonight. Not to mention that we have precious few moments to strategize before joining Fluttershy downstairs.

I start to sing. Rainbow always wakes to listen to me sing. It’s flattering and adorable, but has also proven problematic; as I often sing as I go through my morning beauty ritual, which results in a very cranky pegasus who would have liked to sleep longer.

I’m not singing anything in particular, but it’s enough to get Rainbow stirring. She sighs happily and I know she’s nearly awake.

_Rainbow Dash_

Rares singing is the best alarm clock ever. This pillow awesome. Whatever Shy is making downstairs smells good.

Life. Is. Good.

Wait!

I’m up.

Rares is laughing. “Good morning, Rainbow Dash.”

“Where’s Fluttershy?” I ask panicked.

“She’s downstairs making tea and dinner, if I’m not mistaken. She needed a few moments to herself.”

Rares is doing her hair. Not the usual do, it’s the quick “we gotta hurry, but nopony is gonna notice a difference anyway, because it all looks the same” do. She looks good. What do I care if she spends 5 minutes getting ready or 45? She’s never late. She’d never make anypony else pay the price for her beauty time. Plus, even though I think she looks good with bedhead and smeared make-up, she’s happier when she feels put together. It’s like her warm-up routine for life. I can respect that.

There’s a feeling happening. Worry. I’m worried about Fluttershy.

Oh, yeah.

“Think she’s ok?” I ask.

“No, but I think she will be.”

“Any idea what happened?”

“Well, I was rather distracted at the time, but if I had to guess then I’d assume she saw us and was overcome in some fashion.”

“Duh.” That gets me an eye roll and a glare. “Sorry,” I say.

“It’s alright, darling.” She says putting on mascara. I love watching her get ready. It’s just so Rares. “I just don’t have any more answers than you do. I have quite a few questions, however I am in no way certain that she is prepared to answer anything. All I know is that I’m optimistic about our chances. She certainly seems interested in us.”

“Interested in you, you mean.” That gets her attention, and she crosses the room to lie down in front of me. “What was that about anyway?”

She sighs a big heavy sigh. “I don’t know, Rainbow Dash. Saying I was surprised would qualify as the understatement of the year.”

“Yeah.” I sound disappointed, but I don’t even know why. Of course, Rares notices.

“I’m sorry, darling.” She says and gives me a good nuzzle. “We both thought that you would be our selling point for getting her interested.”

That’s true.

“I just always assumed that she’d be thrilled at the chance to be with you, and that she would need some convincing about giving me a chance at all,” Rarity finishes.

“That’s what I thought too. But I also figured it would be a while before she was ready to...try anything.”

“That’s what I thought too darling,” she says leaning against me. “I think perhaps we would do well to simply accept that there are questions we cannot answer, and that we must ask Fluttershy those questions. It may also be wise to try and dispose of any assumptions we’ve made about her. It certainly seems that there is too much we don’t know to trust our own hypotheses.”

“What if she just wants you Rares?”

“Rainbow. Dash. Do you really believe that’s even a possibility?”

“I don’t know.”

“I do. It isn’t. That mare is in love with you. If I had to guess, that’s part of the reason she didn’t launch herself at you. Fluttershy has been romanticizing about you for ages. Even in the heat of passion she didn’t want to give that up.”

“Maybe.”

Rarity stands up. “Maybe it’s time to go ask her. I won’t have your confidence about her feelings shaken Rainbow Dash. I simply won’t allow it.”

I stand up and pull along side her.

“It’s not up to you, Rares.”

I have never felt more….vulnerable? (that’s not even a word I thought I knew).

We both take a big breath and start walking toward the stairs.

_Fluttershy_

Dashie and Rarity are coming down the stairs.

_EEEEEP._

They aren’t talking. Why aren’t they talking?

I give the soup I decided to make one last stir, then turn to look at them. Rarity smiles at me. “Something smells wonderful,” she says. It’s nice.

Dashie looks nervous.

Oh no. Of course she looks nervous. Is she worried I’m going to lose my mind again and attack them? Is she worried I’m going to lose my mind again and attack Rarity? Wouldn’t she like that? That seems like something Dashie might like to watch. Is she worried that she wouldn’t get to watch?

The events of the evening replay in my head yet again.

Of course Dashie looks nervous! Oh my goodness. She probably thinks I don’t even like her at all. She probably thinks I want to try and take Rarity, but they have a strong enough relationship that Dashie knows Rarity won’t go. If that’s what they think, then why aren’t they mad? Maybe that isn’t what they think, but Dashie still looks nervous.

I think I’m a little bit right that she’s worried I only like Rarity. I need to do something brave. I need to let her know that she’s wrong. I need her to know that I want her too!

There’s something about how they’re standing. They’re both nervous. Rarity is trying to hide it, and be brave. She doesn’t want me to feel bad, and she doesn’t want Dashie to feel bad for being nervous.  Their eyes have so many questions, but they aren’t sure they can ask, because I’m me and they don’t want to scare me. Only I’m not scared. I’m confused and I don’t understand what I did, but I’m not scared.

I’m happy.

I’m thrilled.

I could fly across the sky screaming for joy (if there wasn’t any rain or thunder or lightening or chance that I might be bothering somepony).

My best friends want to date me! They have such a beautiful, wonderful relationship and they want to share that with me, which is kind of perfect for me. I’ve never tried dating anypony, because I always worried I would disappoint them, but if there’s a third pony then….then….it’s safe. It’s safe to be me, because that third pony can help me. They’ve wanted this for a long time, but they were being careful with me. They haven’t said the words, but those actions tell me that they love me. I never thought anypony would love me, and now two ponies do. And not just any two ponies, my two perfect ponies!

I can be brave. I can do this. I can and I will, because I wasn’t wrong before. Those are my mares, and I’m going to make them happy.

_Rarity_

I watch Fluttershy as we come down the stairs. By the time we reach the bottom, the confusion is gone and she’s decided something. She gives her hoof an adorable little stomp of determination. She’s been looking at Rainbow, but now she glances at me. Everything I need to know is in that look. Now, we must convince Rainbow Dash.

As if she can read my thoughts, Fluttershy gives her head the slightest shake. She’s right. It’s up to her to convince Rainbow that things are ok.

She’d never admit to it, but Rainbow has spent years preparing for this moment. She’s longed for Fluttershy, but never believed they could make it work. It became so apparent so early on that as perfect as my Rainbow and I were together, she longed for Fluttershy.

I glance around the room, and realize Fluttershy’s bed is still there. I consider returning it to it’s proper place, but decide against it. If not because of the distraction, then because I’m truly hoping to be wrapped up with two pegasi in front of the cozy fire before the night is out and a bed would prove far more comfortable than the floor.

Perhaps, I should have stretched before my run. I’m feeling a bit sore from the day's exertions.

We cross the room to Fluttershy. It’s really too bad Rainbow is looking at the floor. Each step we move closer increases Fluttershy’s resolve. It’s beautiful to watch.

Fluttershy looks at me with a question I don’t quite understand, but I nod anyway. I’ll follow her lead and see where it takes us. She gives Rainbow a quick glance, then steps toward me. A confident Fluttershy is a rare and exquisite sight. An alluring Fluttershy is a wonder, and that is what I see.

A yellow wing tip lifts a cyan chin to watch as we kiss. There is no hesitation, but it’s a very shy kiss. It’s brief, and followed by a gentle nuzzle. I lean to Fluttershy’s ear and whisper, “I’m going to give you two a moment,” before pressing a kiss to her cheek and excusing myself to the kitchen.

_Rainbow Dash_

Rarity walks toward the kitchen, and Shy looks at me with a smile.  It’s supposed to be comforting. I know that, but I feel my ears droop anyway. I don’t want Shy to think something is wrong though.

Right. I just have to figure out how to talk to this new Fluttershy, then everything will be ok. It will be fine. I wish Rarity wasn’t hiding in the kitchen. How are she and Shy ok anyway? They didn’t talk while I was gone, at least Rares made it sound like they didn’t.

I suck at this.

“Do you want to sit down, Dashie?”

I tried really hard to do the brave and cool thing, but the thinking started and we’ve just been standing here for almost a minute. I can’t think and do other stuff at the same time, so I have no idea what Fluttershy has been doing while I’ve been staring at the floor. But, yeah, sitting down sounds like a good idea. So, I nod and hop onto the bed, because the couch isn’t really an option.

_Fluttershy_

Carefully, I climb onto the bed and lie down facing Dashie. She looks so confused, and I’m not sure I can help. I don’t know how to talk about tonight, not yet. I was trying to be brave, but then she just stood there not looking at me. She didn’t look disappointed, just confused- and that’s even worse.

I glance toward the kitchen.

Rarity, where are you?

What would Rarity do?

I don’t know!

I’m useless. I’ve known Dashie since we were foals. She’s my best friend, but I don’t know how to help with this. I know we need to talk, but I don’t know what to say. I have so many questions, but I don’t want to ask. I love her, but I don’t know how to talk to her.

And now I’m crying.

Good job, Fluttershy.

_Rarity_

What are they doing in there???

I made myself a cup of tea, and now I have my ear pressed to wall as I sip. It’s unladylike, but there’s nopony here to see me.

Are they really just sitting in silence? Are they crying? What happened to Fluttershy’s confidence?

Oh, I know the answer to that. She’d never be able to sustain such boldness without reinforcement, and it sounds like Rainbow Dash was unable to summon her usual mask of bravado.

Oh my mares, how do I help you? We all want this work so badly that we’re ruining it.

Should I go in there and mediate the conversation?

No, I don’t think so. They need to work through this. They also need to work through a lot of things I am certain I am not even fully aware of; things that I won’t be able to help with when the time comes, because they are issues unique to the two of them. Perhaps those issues can be tabled for now, and all that needs to be addressed is tonight. Tonight’s problems are mine as well. I should be involved in the conversation, but we can’t even have that conversation if those two won’t talk to each other. I just need them to say something, then I can find an opportunity to return to the room and guide us through this.

Honestly, this shouldn’t be so angsty.

Just say something!

_ Rainbow Dash _

Rares must be freaking out. I know she’s not sitting in there eating a salad. She’s eavesdropping for sure. The thought makes me smile on the inside, but it doesn’t make it to my face. Flutters is crying, and I don’t know how to fix it, so I’m crying too. Shy’s got her face in her hooves, so she hasn’t seen it yet though, which is ok.

I wish we didn’t have to talk. I suck at talking. Words are stupid. I wish I was a unicorn, and I could just do that thing Rarity does sometimes, where she puts her horn on the side of my head and I just know all the stuff. Maybe I should ask her to do that….she won’t. I’ve asked before and she said no, and she was right. Talking through stuff is good. It sucks, but it’s good.

Ok. So, I can’t talk. Neither can Shy. What are the other options?

What does Rarity do when I can’t talk? She plays with my mane. Shy does that too for me sometimes. It’s not really my thing, but I really like Shy’s mane. She’s kinda weird about it though. She hasn’t cut it in forever. I remember when we were fillies and it was shorter, it was cute. I like it like this though. I like that she always has some place to hide if she needs it.

It’s so soft, and there’s so much of it.

Wait.

When did that happen?

We scooted together somehow, and I’ve been running a hoof through Shy’s mane for a while now. She’s not crying anymore, and neither am I. Awesome. Sometimes it’s better to be lucky, I guess.

I wonder what Rarity is doing. I haven’t heard her move in a while. She is not a patient pony. Maybe she teleported her file down and is giving herself a hooficure while she waits. She’s good like that. She isn’t even mumbling to herself, just sitting in there screaming on the inside for the two of us to hurry up.

I laugh silently, but Shy’s ear twitches when I move.

Crap.

Maybe the spell isn’t broken. Maybe we can just keep sitting here for a while.

“Dashie?” Shy asks in a whisper. It’s a good thing we’re close and I’m paying attention, or I totally wouldn’t have understood her.

“Yeah, Shy?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Shy.”

“Ok.”

“Shy?”

“Yes?” I’m still playing with her mane. Other than that ear flick, she hasn’t moved. This whole playing with the mane thing is working. It’s weird and makes me feel all the squishy feelings, but it gives me something to do, and makes it so she doesn’t have to look at me.

“Can we talk about it later? I just...can’t tonight.”

I can’t tell if she sighs in relief or deflates in disappointment.

Crap.

“Yes, please. I want to, but I don’t think I can talk about it tonight either.”

“OH. COME. ON!!!!”

_Fluttershy_

“Sorry, Rarity” I squeak smiling.

“She’ll get over it. Won’t you Marshmallow?” Dashie calls out. She’s still playing with my mane. It’s nice.

“Marshmallow?” I ask giggling as Rarity stomps around the corner with a pout.

“I’ve asked her not to call me that.”

“Don’t even try to act like you don’t like it. Now, get your flank over here.”

Rarity rolls her eyes and lowers her head in exasperation, but starts walking toward the bed anyway. “The two of you genuinely aren’t going to talk about anything tonight?” She asks as climbs up on the bed.

Dashie is still playing with my mane. Rarity tucks herself into my side, resting her head on my back. It should feel perfect, but I feel like running away again. I know Dashie and I can’t talk, but maybe with Rarity here….

“M- Maybe we can talk...th- the three of us?”

“Would that be alright with you, Rainbow Dash?”

Dashie sighs. She doesn’t want to talk. “It’s ok, Dashie. We don’t have to. I’m sorry I asked.” I say the words and I really mean them. I really don’t think it’s a good idea for us to just let this go. I’d really like to understand what’s going on, and I don’t, but I really don’t want to put Dashie through anything more either.

“No. It’s ok, Shy. I just suck at talking.”

“Perhaps, it would be best if you and I listened for a little while,” Rarity suggests.

EEEP. No. That isn’t what I wanted. “I- I really don’t know what to say,” I confess.

“You must have some questions for us, darling,” Rarity says. I’ve had my eyes closed focusing on Dashie stroking my mane, because it helps with the anxiety, but I open them now to find the brilliant blue eyes of my best friend looking at me.

_Just talk to Rarity, Fluttershy. You can do that._

“I- I don’t understand. Dashie said- that you…”

“Wanted to date you?” Thank Celestia for Rarity and her willingness to finish my sentences for me. I nod in response. “Well, that’s very true darling. Let me explain.”


	17. Chapter 17

_ Rainbow Dash _

That was intense. Awesome, but intense. Shy’s never talked that much, except about animals or fancy sewing stuff. She was all brave and serious. Rares did a great job. Shy said she was nervous that we were just thinking of her like a fling or something to spice up our life. But Rares totally explained everything. She told Shy all about that first conversation we had about her.

It was on the train on the way home from Canterlot that first weekend. The plan was to catch the mid-morning train home, but we ended up on one in the afternoon, because we stayed in bed all morning. Then we took a shower. Then we stayed in bed some more. For real, if Rares hadn’t been so jazzed to get back to the Boutique and start working on Wonderbolts stuff we probably would have stayed another night.

Since we’re Elements of Harmony and part of the Friendship Council, we usually get a private car room on the train, which is pretty sweet. That’s what happened that day. We were snuggled on a seat. Rares was sketching with her magic and humming. Her legs were all wrapped around me while I looked out the window. All the sex and bedroom stuff had been awesome, but that was the second when I really felt it.

I had a special somepony, and my special somepony was RARITY?

Not only that, but she was totally the boss of our relationship, which is honestly what I had always wanted. She wasn’t overbearing or anything, but she didn’t expect me to do everything. She held doors open for me, and she made sure I didn’t run into stuff when I took off all excited about something. We’d only been together for like a day, but right then and there I knew I was done. There was only one thing missing.

Fluttershy.

I didn’t even notice that I’d been squirming when Rares said, “Something wrong, darling?”

I always move. Always. I probably fidget more than Pinkie Pie. I never did figure out how Rares knows the difference between my regular need to move, and my body saying I’ve got something to say before my mouth figures out the words.

“Uh... yeah.” I said. I thought about sitting up so I could look at her face while we talked, but she just tightened her hold on me as she took her glasses off and tucked her sketch pad in a bag with her magic. Then two small cups of water floated up. I took one and chugged it down, which helped me feel like I was actually going to be able to talk about stuff.

Rares took the cup back into her magic and put it somewhere. Then she settled down into the seat a little more. I’d totally just said something was wrong, and she was being so cool about it. Yeah, Rares is a little infamous for screaming and running away from stuff, but that really isn’t her M.O. This has always been way more her style. Get everyone something to drink, and talk about things. Twilight would add _Talk about things rationally_ , but that wasn’t exactly Rarity’s priority. So long as nopony yelled she was cool, and the yelling thing was mostly because she knew upset Fluttershy.

“So, what’s bothering you Rainbow?” She asked pulling me out of my thoughts and nuzzling me between the ears. Why was cute stuff like that so sexy? Why did it settle me down so much? Being tough has always been my thing. Feeling like a filly that was just handed her favorite blankie wasn’t tough, but it sure felt awesome.

“Know how you said that you look too?” I asked fidgeting with my hooves.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Well, what if there was somepony specific I wanted you to try looking at?” I didn’t meant to blush, but totally did it anyway.

She giggled and kissed the top of my head. “Well,” she said evenly. “First, I’d be very happy that you felt comfortable talking to me about this pony. Second, I’d be thrilled beyond words that the premise of the question assumes our pursuing this pony together. Lastly, I’d tell you that if it’s a mare I’ve probably already looked and formed an opinion, which I’d be happy to give if you’d like.”

See? Awesome. Like, that could have gone totally weird. She could have felt all threatened that maybe there was some other pony I wanted, but she didn’t. She just got it. Rares can assume a lot of stuff sometimes, like with that Blueblood idiot, but usually she’s actually pretty good a rolling with the punches. Maybe that’s because she does karate…

“Who is this special pony?” She asked. “Or, perhaps I should offer to tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

That made me sit up and turn to look at her. Her eyes were… flirty and excited. We didn’t even have to say anything to agree.

I took a breath.

“It’s Fluttershy,” I said trying not to sound nervous.

I’ve been into Fluttershy since we were kids. She was just always family, and she was the first pony that I ever felt like I could relax around. I’ve always felt protective toward her. After I moved to Ponyville, and we got to start spending time together again, I felt possessive too. I was really bugged when she started modeling, because I didn’t like everypony looking at her. I was actually pretty mad at Rares for that whole fiasco. Mostly because I’ve never really been able to be mad at Flutters. Plus, it helped her out a lot. Not everypony knows, but ‘Shy doesn’t make a lot. She’s smart though, so she saved everything she earned modeling, and I think she’ll be able to live off it forever.

“It’s always been ‘Shy.” I say. “I look at everypony, but the only one I ever really wanted -until now- was Fluttershy. I just never figured out how to talk to her about it, ya know?”

Rares didn’t look upset, but she stayed quiet. It freaked me out. We were so new, but I was done. I was all in. I don’t know when I knew that, but it was before she did that magic thing that let me see into her brain. That just helped me know that she felt the same. Now she looked all serious. Maybe, because Shy was her best friend? I thought that would have helped, but I don’t know.

Finally, Rarity nodded and kissed me on the cheek. “I know exactly what you mean,” she said.

“You do?”

“Yes, darling. It seems that you and I have had our eye on the same pony for quite some time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” she said nuzzling me.

“Awesome!”

Rares giggled, then said. “Well, since you told me a bit of your feelings about her, would you like to hear some of mine?”

I kissed her on the cheek then settled back into the position I was in before. “Yeah,” I said casually barely hiding my excitement. “If you wanted to, then that’d be cool.”

“You aren’t bothered that I think of her that way?” Rares asked.

That was a good question. If just about any other pony said they wanted Shy, then I probably would have felt jealous or whatever, but not Rarity. “Nah. I think I kinda already knew.”

“Oh?”

“Well, yeah. You’re always having her model for you, even after the Photo Finish thing. So, obviously you know she’s awesome to look at. But you also protect her. Like, anytime I get rough with her you’re the one that gives me the look to be nice and remember who she is. Most ponies don’t know Shy, they just think she’s something to look at. That’s what bothers me, but you know her. So, if you say that you like her, then I know it’s not something superficial. You’re not like that.”

She gave me a little squeeze. “Thank you darling. That means more than I can possibly say.”

“Does it bother you?”

“That you have feelings for her, and she’s obviously the love of your life?”

That made me panic a little bit. “She’s n-”

“No. That doesn’t bother me in the least, dearest.”

“Really?”

She nuzzled me between the ears again. “Really. Just as you had some idea of my feelings for her, your feelings for her have never been hard for me to see. While I do think that Fluttershy and I are best friends, I have also always been abundantly aware that you are so much more to her than that. Family is a good word. It’s easy to see that you love her. It’s also easy for anypony paying the least bit of attention to see that you find her attractive.” That made me blush. I never wanted to be obvious about looking at anypony, but it wasn’t easy. “Fluttershy’s feelings have always been much harder to discern, but I am almost certain that mare is head over hoof in love with you Rainbow, and has been for quite sometime.”

“Wha- Really?”

“Yes, darling. She’s diligent about hiding it from you, but I’m her best friend. I see the things she tries to hide. You are her family too, and she loves you dearly.”

“Is that ok?”

“Whatever do you mean? Of course it’s alright.”

“But we’re...US now. You and me.”

If she hadn’t been holding me, I wouldn’t have felt her relax and let out a little sigh. I flipped around and wrapped my legs and wings around her, before I could even think about.

“Sorry I made you nervous, Rares.”

“It’s quite alright, darling,” She said trying to be sneaky about wiping away a tear by nuzzling into me. “Our relationship is just so new and unexpected. Hearing you talk about dear Fluttershy makes it quite obvious that I am the late comer to this party, not she.”

I kissed her head right at the base of her horn and said, “Yeah, Shy’s awesome. Maybe you’re right that she’s the love of my life, because I’ve loved her all my life, but you’re...perfect for me. You don’t take my crap. Somehow you get that even I need to feel safe sometimes. I never expected it, but you get me. Plus, you’re not freaking out that I just told you I love another mare. So, even if you wanted to, I not letting you go and you’ll just have to deal with it.”

We talked about Fluttershy the rest of the way home. Rarity told me about the first time they met, and how she was ‘unabashedly smitten’ not by Shy’s looks, but by her spirit. Shy was afraid of Rarity at first. She’s afraid of everypony the first few times she meets them. But Rarity kept seeking her out, and Shy kept being brave, and then they were friends. I loved hearing that Rarity could see how hard it was for Flutters. It actually made me like Rares even more to hear her talk about Shy.

Yep. Best marefriend ever.

_Fluttershy_

This is nice. I’m crying and they are holding me and it’s just nice. They aren’t mad at me for being mad at them for not telling me about everything sooner. They aren’t mad at me for my little outburst earlier. They aren’t mad I wanted to ask questions. They aren’t mad at me for asking to just sit and hold each other for a little while.

This is nice. Dashie has her wings wrapped around me, and I’m leaning into Rarity, and Rarity is humming while she plays with my mane and rubs Dashie’s back.

This is nice.

_Rarity_

Well, that went as well as could be expected. I confess I was rather startled when Fluttershy yelled at us. “Why did you wait so long to tell me? What? Did the two of you think I couldn’t handle it? I’m a big pony! I can handle things!”

Of course, the very next moment she was in tears and apologizing. The heart of the matter was that she was feeling some guilt and embarrassment for not recognizing that Rainbow and myself each had feelings for her. A few minutes of assurances that we hadn’t withheld our feelings for some dark purpose, but rather because we each valued our friendship with her (and hoped to find a safe way to let it evolve into something more over time) calmed her.

The harder conversation was about what we wanted from her. Even now, I’m not convinced that she believes we want more than a tryst. For some strange reason, Fluttershy had talked herself into accepting the idea that she would be alone for all of her life; that nopony would ever want her romantically- and if they did, then they would tire of her. Despite assurances and my best ardent loving speeches, we ultimately agreed that for now perhaps it was best to take a more organic approach to the whole thing- that while Rainbow and I are certain that we want to spend the rest of our lives with her AND together, we will agree to let events and feelings unfold as they may.

That was a hard compromise for Rainbow and I. The idea of leaving Fluttershy vulnerable to feeling unwanted, quite frankly, goes against the very core of our feelings both individually and as a couple. I only accepted it when I finally understood what Fluttershy was trying to say. She would never want us to stay with her out of obligation. It was so important to her to know that we wouldn’t spare her feelings in a way that made the relationship between Rainbow and myself pay the price. In any case, I feel that the entire issue is moot, but it does give a good framework for understanding an issue Rainbow Dash and I had already discussed many times.

We will need to prove ourselves to her; to court not only her affections, but her trust. I daresay Fluttershy would never doubt us as friends, but as lovers and partners that she never expected to have we have a lot of work to do. She has agreed to give us a chance, which is incredibly brave of her considering that some part of her mind seems to be convinced that she’s going to get her heart broken.

“Do you wanna eat, Shy?” Rainbow suddenly asks.

The pink mane nods. Rainbow kisses Fluttershy’s head and gets up. She goes into the kitchen and quietly starts crashing around. Fluttershy gives a little laugh. “She always takes care of me.”

I nod. “She is quite an attentive mare to the things and ponies that truly matter to her.” Then in a conspiratorial tone I add, “Just don’t tell anypony our Rainbow can be such a gallant. It might sully her reputation.”

We are sharing a giggle when Rainbow re-enters with a tray on her back. She’s brought water, one big bowl of salad, a plate sandwiches, and…

“One fork?” I ask.

“You’re the only one that’s gonna use one, duh.”

“I use a fork sometimes.” Fluttershy says quietly, which is true. I’ve seen it. In fact I’ve seen her do things by hoof or wing that showed much more dexterity that I would have imagined possible.

The comment snaps Rainbow to attention, “Want me to get you one?” she asks already halfway back to the kitchen.

“No, Dashie. It’s fine. I don’t want to be a bother.”

From the kitchen Rainbow responds, “No sweat, Shy.”

I feel Fluttershy retreat into her mane. “Darling, you know she truly doesn’t mind, right?” I feel a nod, but the lack of verbal response worries me. We just got her talking.

Rainbow Dash has returned, and climbs on the bed laying down on Fluttershy’s other side. Since she clearly can’t move, I levitate a sandwich and offer it Fluttershy. She takes it with a blush.

“Thank you, Rarity.”

“Of course, darling.”

We eat in a companionable silence. I notice Fluttershy glance at one of the water glasses, and get it for her without a second thought. I feel her stiffen. She’s so accustomed to care-taking that even something simple makes her worry about being an inconvenience. She’s going to need a fair amount of reassurance before she believes that I truly find joy in simple gestures like this.  Rainbow doesn’t seem to have noticed the little exchange, and I don’t want to make Fluttershy uncomfortable by drawing attention to it. So, I kiss her on the cheek and continue eating my salad.

_Fluttershy_

“Rarity?” I ask when she’s in between bites.

“Yes, darling?”

“Would you mind putting my bed back in my room?”

Dashie hops of the bed and starts collecting dishes.“I’ll do that Dashie.” I try to say, but she waves me off.

“I got it, Shy.”

Rarity lets out a little sigh. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek, but there’s something in her eyes. I slouch back into my mane. “D- do you not want to move the bed? I just thought-” _that’d we’d be more comfortable sleeping in my bedroom._

_EEEEP._

She presses a hoof gently to my mouth. “Of course I’ll move it back, darling. I’m just a little nervous about _how_ to get  it back upstairs is all.”

“You got it down here like a boss,” Dashie hollers from the kitchen. “So, what’s the problem?”

Rarity rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Why don’t you come in here, instead of yelling like some sort of wild creature, and I’ll tell you.”

I like listening to them banter.

Rainbow leans against the door frame between the living room and the kitchen and raises an eyebrow. “Well Miss Prim and Proper, here I am.”

“With that kind of attitude, I hardly feel motivated to explain myself.” Rarity sounds indignant on the surface, but there’s a smile behind the words. There’s a gentle and playful battle of wills going on. I’ve seen them have this kind of exchange before. It used to make me nervous, but now I know they’re just playing with each other and it makes me happy that they let me see it.

Rarity dips down and whispers in my ear, “Rainbow is a bit fascinated by magic.”

“Really? I didn’t know that?”

“Didn’t know what? What did you say? Shy, whatever she said it isn’t true.”

“I- I-”

“Oh, calm down dear. I simply told her that you’re curious about my magic. No need to antagonize her.”

“Oh. Sorry, Shy.”

The little flare of panic fades quickly. “It’s ok, Dashie.”

“Maybe it’s a little early for whispering secrets,” Rarity says contritely. “I’m sorry, Fluttershy. I shouldn’t have teased so.”

“It’s ok Rarity,” I say with a sigh. I’m not mad. I don’t like being put in the middle of things, but we teased Dashie earlier, even if she didn’t hear it. I’ve even teased Dashie on my own before. I know they tease each other. I don’t want them to apologize for teasing. I’d be devastated if they lost that playful energy because of me. We’ll have to talk about that too. “Maybe you can just tell Dashie what she wants to know. I’m a little curious now too.”

“Hah!”

I feel Rarity shoot Rainbow a look at the exact same moment I send one. “There’s no reason to gloat,” I say without thinking to stop myself.

Dashie gives a little shudder. “Ok. Ok. Enough with the look. I get it,” she says. Then in a more diplomatic tone that isn’t quite making fun of Rarity’s speaking style, but it’s close. “Rarity, will you please be ever so kind and _generously_ explain the finer points of magical whatnot that would make you and your awesomeness nervous about relocating a bed that you’ve already relocated once?”

“Why, I would be delighted,” Rarity responds with an extra dose of professorial drama to her tone. “Firstly, there is gravity to the situation. You see, teleporting something from a high place to a low place requires less magic than the reverse, because of the natural effects of gravity.”

“Naturally.” Rainbow says with a nod.

“However, the larger issue at play in this instance is related to energy and confidence. I confess I was experiencing quite the adrenaline rush earlier when I performed this little feat.” Rainbow raises an eyebrow at that. “And in the heat of the moment I elected to attempt something I never would have under normal circumstances. Teleportation is a tricky business, and I rarely use it for more that a dress or something in the shop. Therefore, given that the target is larger than normal; plus factoring in gravity; as well as considering that the dimensions of Fluttershy’s boudoir leave relatively little room for error, all complicated by my lack of certainty at my ability to perform such a feat without the help of an adrenaline boost I am- I believe- understandably nervous about the attempt.”

Dashie just nods contemplatively.

I wish I could tell Rarity that I know she can do it. She didn’t sound sad, but I’ve never heard her be so doubtful of herself. I believe that she can. I’ve seen her do some wonderfully complicated things. She’s not Twilight, but she is a powerful unicorn in her own way. I wish I could say all of that, but I don’t have the words so I just lean into her.

Dashie’s expression has changed. She’s wearing a very proud smile.

“Don’t you look at me like that, Rainbow Dash,” Rarity says.

“Like what?” Rainbow says as she opens her wings a flits toward the bed. I don’t know what she has planned, but I am both nervous and excited by whatever it is.

“Like you’re thinking about trying to give me another adrenaline rush.”

EEEEP.

Dashie is hovering above us now. She gives me a wink and flicks her tail. It’s a signal we used when we were fillies if a bully was bothering me and she was about to intervene. It was her way of letting me know help was coming, and that I might need to move.

I might need to move!

Dash must have been waiting for the understanding in my eyes. The second I know what she meant by the wink, I see her change the angle of her wings, and I dart over to the safety of the couch.

“Rain. Bow. Dash!” Rarity squeals. She’s ticklish and Dashie is relentless. Blue wings and hooves are hitting all the most sensitive places. I’d feel just awful for Rarity if it wasn’t so funny. Plus I can see that while Dashie is tickling the white unicorn senseless, she’s also being careful not to hurt Rarity.

“Do it!” Dashie says mercilessly. “You put this bed back exactly where it goes little Miss Prissy Pants.”

“I…..can’t…” Rarity says between laughs.

“Can’t? Can’t?” Rainbow says incredulously. “My mare doesn’t say can’t!” Then she redoubles her efforts. I feel a wave of emotion at that. It’s the same jealousy from earlier, but I’m ready for it this time. I really don’t want to get in the middle of the tickle fight. I’m enjoying my place on the couch. Plus, Dashie is right. Rarity doesn’t say can’t. Especially when she can.

Rarity casts her eyes at me pleading for help, giving me a chance to get involved. The words are formed in the same voice I use with Angel Bunny when he’s being stubborn. “Don’t you look at me like that young lady. Dashie is right. You just put that bed back where it belongs.”

“Oh yeah!!!!” Dashie says at the same time Rarity seems to be trying to say “Nooooooo.” Then Dashie leans in a bites Rarity hard on the shoulder. Rarity’s horn lights, and they are gone.


	18. Chapter 18

_Rarity_

Thud.

I am breathless, exhausted, and afraid to open my eyes. The mouth at my neck releases and kisses gently over the place still stinging from the bite.

_I do love it when she bites._

I hear a raspy chortle.

_Well, this isn’t going to be good for her ego._

I open my eyes. Yes, we are in Fluttershy’s room. The bed is oriented properly to the wall, and I don’t believe I’ve knocked anything over. All pieces of the bed, as well as myself and Rainbow Dash appear to be in tact. All told, a very successful relocation.

The lips move from my shoulder up my neck to my ear, sending delicious shivers down my spine. Rainbow nips my ear playfully. “Good job.”

“Thank you darling.”

She nuzzles me and says, “Let’s go talk to our mare now, k?” It’s the most confident and comfortable she’s sounded since this entire debacle began.

“Yes, let’s.”

We get up and walk down the stairs again. Fluttershy is in the kitchen again, apparently making tea and a salad for the little white creature that is now hopping about in a most disgruntled fashion.

I turn my attention to the seating arrangements. Fluttershy has a couch and two comfortable armchairs, as well as a small table.  I levitate the whole arrangement slightly closer together, giving a more intimate feeling, and take a position on the couch.

Rainbow settles in beside me and asks, “You just rearranged a whole living room in a second, why would moving the bed be such a problem? I don’t get that.”

She started asking questions about magic about a month after our first date. She came to the boutique to nap on my chaise lounge during her lunch hour. I truly thought she had been asleep for several minutes when she asked if it was difficult to keep so many things in the air at once while being focused on the task at hoof.

I hadn’t thought about it before, and trying to think about the answer to her question caused me to drop all the items I was holding magically. Explaining that by holding multiple items I saved the time of having to disengage and reengage each one took several attempts. The conversation devolved in a rather confusing mess until a thought occurred to me.

“They are like weapons,” I explained. “Each tool I hold simultaneously is like a weapon at the ready. When they are put down, it is as though I’ve put them back in the armory and cannot use them until I take them out again.”

“So, it’s just like organizing your arsenal for an attack?”

“Precisely.”

I can’t help but smile at the memory.

“It’s because I don’t use teleportation nearly as often as levitation,” I say in answer to her question as Fluttershy enters the room with a tea tray on her back. I take the tray in my magic and bring it to the little table, which gets a blush from my pink maned love. “Levitation is a fairly routine bit of magic for almost any unicorn. Even Sweetie Bell can manage it without setting things on fire most days. Teleportation is far more complex, so many more things can go wrong with it. For example, I could have put Fluttershy’s bed in the floor rather than on it, and then we would have had to fetch Twilight to correct the problem.” Fluttershy lets out a peep at that thought. “Which is why I intended to simply levitate the bed up the stairs rather than teleport it prior to being attacked and forced to magic against my will,” I finish giving Rainbow a teasing glare.

“Totally not sorry Rares. I knew you could do it the whole time.”

I’m surprised to see Fluttershy’s small nod of agreement. “Don’t you think I’ve forgotten your accomplice in the matter either,” I say to her. “You could have helped me.”

Rainbow starts to speak, but Fluttershy gets her quiet words out first. “I- I could have, but I knew you could do it too. Plus, watching Dashie make you squeal was kinda fun.”

Both pegasi giggle and look at me proudly, as if I performed some great feat of magic. “Considering you’re both friends of the Princess Twilight Sparkle and have personally met the other three princesses of Equestria, I would have thought it would take a bit more to impress you.” I say with a laugh.

Fluttershy’s countenance falls a bit. Rainbow nips my neck again, “Humble looks weird on you, Rares.”

There’s a squeak from Fluttershy’s chair. “What was that darling?”

“Self-deprecating,” Fluttershy says gently correcting Rainbow.

“Yeah, what she said.” Rainbow chimes.

Fluttershy is still hiding behind her mane. Her eyes casting about. “Darling,” I ask. “Have I upset you?”

“No.” She pauses, then huffs. I see the determination from earlier come back in her face. She raises her chin and says, “Yes. Rarity, you are a gifted unicorn. I’ve seen you teach Twilight magic she didn’t know before, which isn’t the point. It’s not some competition between you and Twilight. You might not be able to do all the magical things Twilight does, but can you imagine what would happen if Twilight tried to design a couture gown?” That gets gentle laugh from all of us. “My point is that you are talented. It upsets me to hear you talk as though you aren’t, just because somepony else can do more magic than you. Dashie’s wrong. Humble does look good on you. The few times I’ve known you not to be humble have had devastating outcomes. Like that time you fell out of the sky and almost died. When you are most truly yourself, you are both confident AND humble AND beautiful. And that is why I love you.”

_Rainbow Dash_

Flutters turns on me before I get a chance to feel disappointed that she just told Rarity she loves her. “And you, Dashie. I love you, because you aren’t humble- most of the time. You’re insecure and you cover it with confidence. I’ve loved you since the day you saved me from those bullies and got all of us our cutie marks. You never let anypony see you feel weak, but you’ve let me see. And I know you’ve let Rarity see, and that’s why I think this is going to work, because I love both of you too.”

Rares and I just look at each other. I’m about to take off the couch, when one yellow hoof raises and sets me back down.

“We still have a lot to talk about though,” Shy says quietly.

_Oh, right. I thought we’d done all the serious, squishy talking for tonight. Guess not. That’s cool. Why is it cool? Because Flutter-freaking-Shy just said that she loves me! And! Hold onto your hats Wonderfans- She loves Rarity too! This is going to work! Parts of it are still a hurricane sized mess, but it’s going to work!_

Rarity reaches and sets her hoof on mine. She’s literally shaking with excitement too.

_Be cool Dash….OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!_

_ Fluttershy _

Look at their faces. They are so happy. Maybe we should just talk later.

_No. Talk now. …. Other things later._

Right. I need to focus. They love me. I love them. We can talk about the rest quickly and then-

_What?_

And then live happily ever after.

_EEEP!_

Ok. Here I go.

_Rarity_

I am trying to focus. Truly, I am. Fluttershy is obviously about to say something very important. However it’s proving to be utterly impossible. I feel awful. My shy sweet darling is building herself up for whatever she wants to say, but my mind is filled all kinds of wonderful, lurid, happy, romantic, perfect, images. Rainbow Dash is vibrating next to me, quite nearly hovering off the couch with excitement. This simply won’t do.

At the exact moment Fluttershy tries to take a deep breath and begin the speech she’s been working on for the past few minutes, I interrupt her. “I’m so sorry darling,” Fluttershy tucks back into her mane at my words. “Would you mind terribly if Rainbow and I took just a moment?” Fluttershy looks confused and a little scared. I purposefully keep my tone sweet, controlled, and diplomatic. “You see sweetheart, I completely agree that it is  very important we three continue to discuss and work through things, and you clearly have a few things you need to say. The little problem I’m running into is that you’ve just old me that you love me, and you love Rainbow Dash, which is everything I’ve been dreaming of for ages. So, if I’m not much mistaken the ability to actively attend to the very important things you want to say and we need to talk about for both Rainbow and myself would benefit greatly from just a few minutes of excitement. Would that be alright?”

I felt Rainbow nodding throughout my little speech. “Yeah, what she said,” she adds. “Please Shy? I just gotta blow off some steam, so we can do the mushy stuff. Please?”

Fluttershy’s expression has moved from confused to amused. She’s looking at us like we are two foals that can’t wait to open their presents at Hearth’s Warming, which is exactly how we’re acting. She gives an agreeable nod accompanied with a hoof telling us to wait a moment.

“Think I should brace myself?” She asks. We both nod exuberantly. She smiles settling a little deeper into her chair. I grab a blanket and levitate it over to her, just in case she feels the need to burrow. Each passing second the happy and excited energy between Rainbow and I is growing. If Fluttershy doesn’t get settled quickly we might explode.

Finally, the yellow pegasus gives us another nod.

“Yeah?” Rainbow confirms.

“Ok.” Fluttershy says. “I’m ready.”

Rainbow takes off at the same time a shower of non-flammable sparks erupts from my horn and I jump off the couch to the floor. There is a whirlwind of multicolored cheers, intermingled with my completely unladylike squeals and the sound of my hooves dancing across the floor. Then I’m swept up by Rainbow for several laps around the room. She lands and puts me back down.

Our eyes meet and I let off another interior safe firework, as Rainbow begins a rather impressive rendition of Twilight’s _Yes! Yes! Yes_ victory hop around me. If Pinkie Pie were here, this is where the second party canon would sound, and the musical number would commence. Instead, those ecstatic magenta eyes meet mine. There is a second of stillness and shared understanding. Fluttershy might not appreciate what’s about to happen, but there’s no stopping it.

Rainbow gives me half a second head start to launch myself across the room at Fluttershy, even with the head start Rainbow almost reaches her first. Gratefully, Fluttershy’s scream is one of delight not fear. We’ve knocked her chair over, so she’s on her back on the ground. I am wrapped around one side of her, and Rainbow is on the other, with her wings wrapped around me as well. We are covering every available inch of yellow (except for the mouth) with a barrage of quick kisses mingled with excited exclamations.

“Yes!”

“Darling!”

“Awesome!”

“So happy!”

“Waiting and waiting!”

After full minute or two of this treatment, which elicits many a laugh, giggle and elated squeal from Fluttershy, the energy wanes just a little bit. The kisses slow and become much more lingering. Rainbow’s wings pull our little pony pile together a little tighter. At that same moment, I’m softly kissing and nibbling on an incredibly soft and sensitive ear, I watch Rainbow plant a kiss just below Fluttershy’s jaw, and I feel both of our hooves reach to stroke sensitive yellow wings. The shudder that runs through the petite yellow frame at our combined touch is almost too much. Once again, Rainbow’s eyes meet mine and we have a moment of instant understanding.

_Later._

Wandering hooves slow their journeys and we all relax. Rainbow reaches for my hoof, and lifts her head.  We share a brief kiss across Fluttershy’s barrel.

“She said she loves us!” Rainbow whispers excitedly.

“I know!” I reply in kind, and we both squeal in our own way.

There’s a little cough bringing our mutual attention to Fluttershy’s face. Her turquoise eyes are brighter and happier than I have ever seen before. She doesn’t even blush when says, “I like it when you two kiss.”

She giggles at our reactions. “And that both of you just raised your eyebrows at me.”

We turn to each other, and it’s true. We’ve each raised a rather suggestive eyebrow. With a laugh I lean and kiss Rainbow a little more deeply playing it up just a little for Fluttershy. I’m rewarded with a delightful little gasp.

I break the kiss, kiss Rainbow quickly on the head, and return to my place on the couch. I watch as both pegasi stand and try to get control of their wings. Rainbow gets hers pinned against her sides first. She kisses Fluttershy quickly on the cheek and then comes to join me on the couch with a dopey grin on her face.

I can’t help but shake my head at her. She’s grinning, because she know that little kiss made it even harder for Fluttershy to calm her feathers. “It’s not nice to tease,” I say as she nuzzles into me. The only response I get is a kiss on my neck, just below my chin that sends a delightful chill down my spine.

_So, Fluttershy and I have that in common._

I catch Fluttershy eyeballing her chair as if she’d rather not sit there. “Would you rather sit with us?” I ask starting to move to create a space for her.

She blushes and says, “No. Well, yes. But no thank you, Rarity. I think I’d better stay over here for now.” The meaning behind the words makes all of us blush.

Fluttershy settles in, closes her eyes briefly, takes the deep breath I interrupted, but doesn’t start talking.

_Fluttershy_

They are being so patient. I kept saying I wanted to talk more, but I don’t even know what I want to say. It’s good we’re having this quiet time though. Watching them kiss again was….exciting. I’ve always liked watching them kiss, but I always felt guilty about it. Now, I don’t have to. That’s nice.

Wait, I do get to watch them kiss, right? Maybe that’s what I needed to talk about: rules. Rules would be helpful.

“I think I’d like to talk about rules,” I say.

They give each other a quick look. It’s strange to realize that I’m going to be a part of something that already has so much history; they can just look at each other and understand. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to do that. I mean, maybe with Rarity, but Dashie and I….

Eeep. They’re staring. Did one of them say something?

“I’m sorry, darling,” Rarity saves me as usual. “What I meant to ask was: what sort of rules would you like to discuss?”

“Well, the two you of you have been together so long, I guess I was wondering how you want me to fit in. I- I- I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite alright, darling. You bring up a good point. Rules can be an important and helpful safeguard in any relationship, but most especially in a triad.”

“How would you know?” Dashie interjects.

“Do you suppose that Twilight is the only one that does research?” Rarity retorts, but not in an unkind way.

“Oh yeah,” Dashie says nuzzling Rarity’s neck. “My bad. So, what kind of rules do your fancy books say we should have?”

“Well, different sources have different approaches. All in all, I believe that the best course is the one we chart ourselves. That said, most recommend open communication, a clear understanding of the group dynamic, and if that dynamic is evolving then some discussion of that intent. I believe we covered many of the emotional aspects of our situation earlier, and what Fluttershy is asking about now is logistics. Is that accurate?”

I nod. I like listening to Rarity talk. I know they’ve told me over and over that they’ve been thinking about this for a long time, but knowing that Rarity took the time to do research about it makes that seem more real.

“Do you have any questions you’d specifically like to address, Fluttershy?”

“Umm- sorta. Well- you’ll be sleeping here tonight, because of the storm, right?”

Rarity nods and says, “That was our intention originally, yes. Is that still alright with you, Rainbow?”

Dashie has a wing draped around Rarity. That nervous look is back. I want to tell her that she doesn’t have to stay; the storm is still raging outside (although I haven’t hardly noticed with everything that’s been happening inside), but I’ll be fine. I want to tell her that, but I also want to give her the chance to speak for herself. I like that Rarity will fill in the gaping silences for me, but Dashie usually speaks for herself. So, I wait, trying not to hide in my mane. I don’t want her to feel like any answer is wrong.

After a long time, Dashie says, “Yeah. It’s cool with me. Can we just… keep it cool for tonight?” The last words are mumbled into Rarity’s shoulder. Rarity lets out a bell-like giggle then looks at me. I’m blushing furiously, but I nod.

“I think we can manage that, my darling,” Rarity says kissing Dashie’s head.

I’m about to ask what exactly Dashie means by ‘keep it cool,’ but she answers the question before I can get it out. “Flutters is going to have to get a bigger bed. Being super cozy will be cool for tonight, but some of us need space to wiggle.” Her voice is too cool. I know her well enough to know that, and to be grateful.

“I think it’s a bit early in the relationship to be demanding furniture, Rainbow,” Rarity chides.

“No, it’s ok,” I whisper. Then I look at Dashie, “Thank you.”

She nods knowingly, “Sure thing, Shy.” I didn’t thank her for agreeing to sleep in my bed. I thanked her for telling me something she normally wouldn’t have. I wonder if Rarity knows. She’s smiling at me while stroking Dashie’s forehoof. She knows.

Ok. Next question.

“H- How do we do this? How do we...become more?” I ask.

Rarity thinks about that for a minute before answering, “I believe we should date. I think Rainbow Dash and I made a serious error in judgement when we began to assume that would be an unnecessary step in the process because of all the time we spend together. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds...nice.” I don’t mean my usual nice, or the nice I used to describe my gala dress when I was feeling disappointed about it. I mean that it sounds wonderful, like a dream come true. I mean that it’s all I’ve ever wanted.

“Yeah, dates sound good,” Dashie says.

“In the materials I’ve read, several emphasized the importance of nurturing all the relationships in a multi-pony arrangement. For our purposes, that would mean my continuing relationship with Rainbow, which will be separate from my relationship with Fluttershy, which will be unique from the relationship we three share, and of course the two of you have your connection to maintain separately from me as well.” The more Rarity talks, the more I can’t help but think that all sounds really scary. She must see my ears flat against my head, because then she says, “It does sound a bit overwhelming all itemized out like that, but as I’ve thought about it I’ve realized that in many ways it’s a very familiar process for all of us.”

“You really think so?” I ask.

She nods with a smile. “Isn’t that essentially what we do with our friends? You have your own relationships with Twilight and Applejack independent of Rainbow Dash or myself, just as Rainbow Dash spends time with Pinkie, just as I have spent time with you.”

That’s true and it makes a lot of sense.

“So,” Dashie says. “Basically, there’s going to be two-pony dates, and three-pony dates.” She and Rarity have talked about this, so it isn’t a question. I appreciate the simplicity of her explanation though, and I’m glad she’s talking. She was so quiet while Rarity and I talked about everything earlier.

“Precisely,” Rarity says.

“Ok,” I say and then brace myself for the question I’ve been wanting to ask for such a long time. “Wh- when?”

Rarity giggles, but then she looks at Dashie who nods. “Fluttershy would like to go on a date with me some evening next week?” I know my “yes, please” only sounds like a squeak, but she understands and smiles.

I could sing! I’m going on a date with Rarity! She asked me on a date, and she and Dashie both seem happy about it. Dashie relaxed the second Rarity asked, and smiled a real smile all the way up to her eyes when I said yes. Ooo, I’m so happy!

“So, remember how you two needed a minute to be excited earlier?” I ask with a small smile. They both nod.  “Can I have a turn?”

“Do we need to brace ourselves?” Rarity asks with a laugh

“Maybe.”

“Seriously?” Dashie asks laughing too.

I nod.  

They lie down on the couch wrapped around each other, and Rarity covers them in the blanket I used earlier. Rarity kisses Dashie on the forehead, “Ready, darling?”

“Ready! Have at it Flutters.”

I close my eyes and breathe, focusing just on the idea that I really get to go on a date with Rarity and it’s ok with Dashie. I sway and hum back and forth in my seat, but that’s not enough. I open my eyes and look around the room at my various animal friends in their cages. They’ve all been so good tonight, and so patient with being locked up while I’ve dealt with all of this. They’re peaking out at me now, questioning.

I get up and skip over to the cages on the wall humming to myself. As I open the doors, I tell my friends: “She asked me on a date! Can you believe it?” They chatter and buzz in an excited response. I go to the other wall and let out those friends too. I feel a song coming on, something along the lines of the one I sang the day I hit the ground.

Finally, I open the closet door and let Harry out. He scoops me into the biggest bear hug, because he’s a bear and that’s how bears hug. It’s wonderful. It’s makes everything feel so real. When he puts me down, he goes over to the couch and scoops up Rarity and Rainbow Dash at the same time.

I’ve started skipping and singing a wordless song. All my friends are twittering and chirping along with me. Rarity is making a sound somewhere between shrieking and squealing, and Rainbow Dash is laughing at her and at me.

My song rises to its crescendo and the fades into blissful humming. My friends seek out their snacks and food bowls. Harry gives my mares one more squeeze before putting them back on the couch and returning to the closet to sleep, and I go back to my chair. Rarity’s giggle and Dashie’s shocked expression are absolutely priceless.


	19. Chapter 19

_ Fluttershy _

After a few minutes recovery, Rarity hops up off the couch and comes to kiss me on the cheek. “That was an excellent little jubilee, darling. Well done. I’m going to go make use of your shower again, if that’s alright?”

“Of course.” The idea of joining her for a shower enters my mind, and not for the first time. I feel the blush rising in my cheeks, but then it stops. I don’t have to pretend that I don’t think like that anymore. Rarity is my marefriend now, and I don’t think it’s any secret that I’ve thought about...doing things….

I watch Rarity walk away. _EEEEP._

She glances back at me when she’s halfway up the stairs and giggles. Oh. My. That was sexy. Then she’s gone to get all well in my shower. _EEEEP._

“Really, Shy?”

Dashie’s tone and the expression on her face make me nervous. We’re really alone for the first time tonight. She was laughing a minute ago, but now she’s upset.  “Did I do something wrong?” I ask from behind my mane.

“Well…” Her ears droop. “No. It’ll just take some getting used to.”

I’ve never seen her so vulnerable and insecure. She’s like an animal that’s been plucked from its safe place and dropped in a habitat where it doesn’t know the rules. Dashie and I have been friends since we were foals, but she’s always done her best to keep these moments of weakness away from me. Maybe it’s time to stop selfishly expecting her to be so strong all the time, even though her strength makes me feel safe. Maybe I can be strong for her her too.

_Eeeep._

I don’t know, but I have to try.

“Wait one minute,” I say quietly. She opens her mouth like she’s going to say something, but then closes it again and nods. I walk to the kitchen and get a juice box for myself, a bottle of cider for her, and a carrot for Angel.

I place the carrot in front of Angel’s hutch on my way back to the living room. All things considered he’s behaving himself very well.

It seems like Dashie can barely look at me as approach her. I offer her the cider, which she takes, and then I sit down again in the large comfortable chair across from her. As much as it makes me uncomfortable to face things head on, I know it will help her.

She takes a long draw on her cider and relaxes a bit. “Since when do you keep cider in the house?” she asks.

She’s still not looking at me. Dashie hasn’t ever avoided looking at me before, not like this. “Since I learned how much you like it,” I say honestly. I want to apologize. I don’t even know what I’ve done, but something happened in the last few minutes that’s changed all the wonderful feelings from just a few moments ago.

“Huh.”

That’s it? That’s all she’s going to say?

It’s ok. I can be patient. I can keep my face calm and unthreatening, even though I can’t help but wonder if Dashie is about to break my heart. I knew this would happen. I knew I would ruin it. They both said such nice things, but they didn’t really know. It’s just like Twilight and her theories. Everypony has these ideas of what something might be, and then when they really try it they don’t get what they expected at all. It’s like modeling (even though I knew I wouldn’t like that) or Nightmare Night. Rarity and Dashie thought they would like being with me, but now Dashie doesn’t. That’s ok though. For a few precious hours, I got be with the only two ponies I’ve ever felt _that way_  about. I should have known that Dashie was just trying to keep up a brave face for Rarity. I probably really did hurt her.

_EEEEP!_

Oh no. Dashie!

_ Rainbow Dash _

I’m staring at my half empty bottle of cider when Shy launches herself at me. I brace for impact, but it’s like being tackled by a sack of feathers.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Dashie.” She’s crying and wrapped around me.

_Horseapples. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Things are awesome. Shy’s totally in. She digs Rarity. Obviously, the three of us are going to have some serious fun. So, why am all….confused? Sad?_

Flutters just holds onto me and apologizes for a while. She’s acting like the Fluttershy I’ve always known, but not the Fluttershy I’ve seen today. It’s hard to trust her. It’s hard to stop seeing the image in my brain of Shy watching Rarity walk up the stairs. Yeah, Rares and I looked at other ponies, but since we’d started dating nopony looked at Rarity like that. Even if they did, it didn’t matter because I knew they had no chance.

Shy is different. I figured eventually we’d have a moment together where Shy would feel comfortable and brave enough to say something about Rarity being pretty, but that was not happend. Those turquoise eyes roved over my unicorn like she was…. It was like….. Ogled. It’s such a Rarity word, but it’s the right one. Shy ogled Rares. She’d done everything, but drool.

Which is good, right?

I always thought it would be.

There’s this part of me that wants to push her away, but I can’t be mad at Shy. That’s just not a thing I do. But I can’t stand to have her touch me right now. Why is all this stuff happening in my head?!?!?

_ Rarity _

One moment I’m humming to myself and the next a blue pegasus is crashing into the shower with me. This is not an unusual occurrence. I’ve learned to brace myself for impact when I hear her coming, and she really does try to slow down some of the time.

This particular instance of the behavior is unusual. Rainbow Dash is upset. We’re sitting on the floor of Fluttershy’s shower. I turned the water off the moment I’d collected myself enough to understand what happened, and used a quick bit of magic to dry both of us off. I also swept my mane and tail into quick braids to help mitigate the inevitable friz from going untreated post-shower. Rainbow is wrapped up and I’m holding her like a foal. She’s shivering and shuddering even worse than Fluttershy was earlier.

Fluttershy is in her bedroom curled up on the floor where Rainbow napped earlier. I’ve wrapped her in a shining blue aura like a blanket, and a little tendril of magic is working it’s way through her mane. It’s helping, but she’s still crying silent tears.

I am sorely tempted to be disgruntled at how events have unfolded tonight. There was supposed to be a calm conversation over dinner wherein Rainbow and I explained our intentions and calmed Fluttershy’s concerns. We would ask her to go on a date with us as a couple, and then we would try excursions with her individually. The whole process would be very calm and restrained. Each layer of progression would be uncomfortable for our shy little pony, but not dramatic.

Yet, here we are flipping end over emotional end, buffeting against the unknown and surprisingly strong emotions that none of us were prepared for. We are a mess, but my mind is calm. My loves are not communicating well. Rainbow in particular is playing things too close to the vest as it were. We can work on that. I am confident that all our chemistry is in place and intact. We’ve started sewing our complex garment together much too quickly. All we need to do is stop the machine, sort out the tangle, perhaps remove a stitch or two, and try again. That image is quite helpful. I wish I could communicate it to Fluttershy, she would appreciate it.

My beloved Rainbow Dash however, will need an entirely different approach. Exactly what approach I cannot be certain, because I am not certain of the issue that is plaguing her so, but I do have a few ideas. In our conversations, it became clear that each of us put Fluttershy on a pedestal in our own way. The entire Photo Finish debacle had undone some of that for me however. Many of the day’s events likely challenged not only Rainbow’s understanding of her dynamic with Fluttershy, but also her idealized image of Fluttershy herself. If that is the case, then my thoughts from earlier in the evening about earning trust apply to Rainbow Dash as well.

Rainbow’s struggles to trust anypony were a pattern in the tapestry of our relationship that took sometime to fully understand. Even before we were a couple, I noticed her uncertainty from time to time and wondered what the root of the behavior was. She didn’t talk about her foalhood, except occasionally about some moment or other with Fluttershy.

I didn’t press the issue. Perhaps I should have, but our relationship was somehow immune to the concern. So, it didn’t feel pressing. It feels pressing now. Especially given that Fluttershy doesn’t seem to have any insight into the issue. If she had, then I’m sure she would have acted differently.

The idea that Rainbow might keep something significant from Fluttershy isn’t at all surprising. One of the reasons we felt so strongly that we needed to allow a relationship with her to develop slowly was that Rainbow acknowledged there were parts of her life and personality kept from Fluttershy. She expressed many times a fear: “Shy only thinks she likes me, because she thinks I’m brave. It makes her feel safe. How is she gonna deal with knowing that I’m just a pony? An awesome pony, yeah. But just a pony.”

I can feel Fluttershy’s concern from across the room. She’s never seen Rainbow Dash like this. This conversation will be a lesson for her, whenever we manage to have it. I can’t possibly teach Fluttershy what to do. They must carve their own path. However, I can show her what I have learned in the past year. The Rainbow I’ve come to know since that first weekend in Canterlot is so very different than I could have ever expected. And yet, she is very much the same.

Rainbow’s tremors of emotion have slowed, and she is still. Fluttershy has noticed the change as well. She looks to me with more concern in her face than I have ever seen, and that is saying something for Fluttershy. All I can do is hope that the look I give her is soothing, and that she understands when I quietly say to both of them, “Everything is going to be just fine, love.”

At my words Rainbow pulls herself to me a little tighter, and Fluttershy nods. They might not trust each other in this moment, but they both trust me and that is a start.

I wish I could move Rainbow and myself without stopping the magic I have focused on Fluttershy. I remember Twilight and the Ursa Minor. Few ponies truly understand the difficulty of what she did that day. In truth, I’m certain I don’t fully understand myself. However, I understand enough to know that the combination of large and sustained actions was a magical feat worthy of an alicorn. WIth that in mind- and knowing that I am physically, mentally, emotionally, and magically worn out from the day- I give Fluttershy my best apologetic look and remove the aura wrapped around her. My heart nearly breaks when hers ears fold. Then she notices that Rainbow and I are levitating out of the tub, and she gives me an understanding nod.

The moment I’ve settled Rainbow and myself on Fluttershy’s bed I quickly pull a quilt over us, and light a few of the candles in the room. Fluttershy has rotated on her cushion. She’s facing us, but farther away than I’d like. I wrap her in my magic and bring her and the cushion close enough that I can reach out with one hoof and caress her face. She turns her muzzle into my touch, and I settle the blanketlike aura of magic around her once more. Our eyes meet, and I blow her a silent kiss. She responds by gently and tentatively kissing my hoof.

Rainbow’s muzzle is buried in my neck. It’s tempting to think that she may have fallen asleep, but I know better. I can almost hear her mind at work. I will hold her for as long as she needs. It is a truly rare occasion that Rainbow needs something more than a little reinforcement or a reminder that she is a better pony than she sometimes chooses to be. So, here in this most vulnerable of times, I will be whatever she needs. I shall hold her, and whisper to her, and press gentle kisses to her head until she is either ready to speak on her own or I discern that she is ready to be verbally pulled from her melancholia.

This is not the first time we have done this. The first time was shortly after that magical first weekend together. We were back in Canterlot for a design meeting with the Wonderbolts. As per my request, I had a _tete a tete_ scheduled with each member of the flight team. Rainbow was invited to join the practice session that was going on simultaneously.

My conversations and fittings went well. I felt inspired and enlightened. I was confident that while this work would not reflect my true passion for fashion it would reflect the passion I had come to associate with the Wonderbolts because of my paramor. Each pony that came in spoke kindly of my designs, but far more notably they each shared some wonderfully complimentary thoughts about Rainbow Dash. They spoke of her with an unexpected reverence. Soarin mentioned how excited he was for her to be one of them. It was all so absolute and unquestioned. They spoke as if she was one of them. I couldn’t help but wonder once again why she wasn’t.

When I was finished, I collected my things and went in search of my mare. She was not to be found. After making inquiries of several staff ponies, I was directed to wait for her outside the team’s changing rooms. It was a long wait.

 _Perhaps this is it!_ I thought to myself. _Perhaps they have finally recognized her worth and are promoting her from reservist to the team proper!_

I sat and sketched a marvelous celebration dress for her; even though I was certain she would never wear such a garment. It was a lovely full gown of Wonderbolt blue, with a sheer overlay of white with yellow lightning bolts. The petticoat would be her signature rainbow, so that as she dashed about her welcome party there would be flashes of rainbows darting across the room. There would be a brooch at her neck- the team crest. The slippers were a surprising combination of athleticism and elegance. They had a spartan look to them that I was quite enraptured with.

As I put the finishing touches on the design, I became aware of the fact that I designed an entire complex ensemble on the floor of a training facility while waiting for my marefriend. It had been mid afternoon when I sat down to wait, but more than an hour had passed. It was early evening now, and I began to feel concerned.

Just then Spitfire emerged from the changing room. She seemed genuinely surprised to see me. “Oh. Hey,” she said in a casual, but markedly uncomfortable way. “Did you need something? I can probably go find one of the suits or something.”

“No, thank you. I’m just waiting for Rainbow Dash.”

“Dash left hours ago.”

“She what?”

“Yeah, she and coach had a talk right after practice, and Dash just took off.”

I’m not certain I thanked Spitfire for the information before took off at a full gallop. Wherever she was, Rainbow was upset and had a very significant head start. She might even be back in Ponyville at that point.

All caution and concern for maintaining a genteel appearance for anypony that might see me was completely forgotten. I ran to Canterlot Castle, because it was faster than trying to find a taxi. Gratefully, putting my energy into running forced my mind to calm. I determined that I would return to our room, and begin my search from there. Perhaps she had at least stopped there to collect something or leave a note.

I saw the concerned looks on the guards’ faces as I passed, not even sparing a breath to tell them good evening. I took the stairs to our room by leaps, and nearly slipped on the well polished marble floor at the top. I tossed the door aside with my magic, and crashed into the room.

I cast my eyes about frantically.

“Hey Rares,” she said. If she were Pinkie Pie, her mane would have been pin straight and lifeless. She sounded hollow and forlorn, but I was nevertheless overjoyed to have found her.

I tossed my saddlebags aside, and swept her into an embrace.The instant my forelegs encircled her, I felt her crumble against me. I restrained the urge to reprimand her for running off without telling me, and simply carried her to the bed. Her wings wrapped around me not in a gesture of affection, but of desperation. She molded herself to me as though she might be lost to some great whirlwind if I let her go.

My mind scrambled. My love was distraught. Surely there was something I must do, but despite the frenzy in my brain I followed the physical instinct to be still. I held her and I waited. For an eternity, I expected to hear her drift into sleep. She never did.

The sun set and a moonless night crept across the floor of our room. Both of our stomachs gurgled and we ignored them. It was so tempting to be afraid and give in to my usual dramatics, but I couldn’t manage it. I knew that she was wandering in some soul-searching darkness, but that she was my stalwart and valiant knight of a marefriend. She would find her way back to me.

After I had drifted through phases of boredom, concern, and fear. Then she heaved a great sigh and relaxed.

“Shall I see if I can order something for us?” I asked. Although I spoke softly, my voice rang across the room and felt entirely too loud after so much silence.

“Yeah,” was all she said.

I lit a lamp, and wrote a quick note. Then using a little spell Celestia had been kind enough to teach me on a previous visit, I sent the request to the kitchen. A moment passed and a return note popped into existence. I drafted a response and sent it off.

A few minutes later a serving pony entered with a tray. He set it down and I floated a few bits to him for his trouble. He gave a little bow and left. I brought the tray to rest on the bed before us. It was a simple meal, but adequate. There were four bottles of Apple Family Hard Cider- I didn’t know that we would drink all four, but with Rainbow Dash more cider is rarely a bad idea- two sandwiches, some sliced apples and carrots, and two small tarts for dessert. I brought a sandwich to my lips and took a bite, then offered it to her.

I don’t know that I had ever shared food with anypony like that- perhaps Sweetie Bell when we were much younger- but it felt right. We alternated bites of food and sips of cider. She never pulled away from me, so I just held her and fed her. With the food and two of our bottles of cider gone, rather than allowing the silence to return I hummed one of Sweetie’s favorite lullabies.

“Thanks, Rares.”

I kissed her head. “Of course, my darling.”

Another few minutes passed, and I hummed the song again.

“They said I’m too important,” she said evenly, but with great emotion. “The commander said that they’ve thought about calling me up a bunch of times, but every time they do the map calls or we save Equestria. He said that being an Element of Harmony and being on the Friendship Council is more important than being a Wonderbolt. Then Spitfire said that I’ve done things that mattered, and most the time they are just entertainment. She said everypony wants me on the team, but it would be a step down for me.”

I was trying to generate a response, but I was truly flabbergasted by the line of thinking. Yes, our little group was often called upon for various adventurings;  but that was no reason to keep anypony from living her dream. Was it?

“The commander said, that I could train with the team whenever I want. Then he showed me a few things they’d been working on so they bring me in as a featured flyer. He wants to take me off reserve status, but he can’t put me in the regular rotation either. So, he’s waiting on some higher ups to decide how to handle it. He said that after he saw me beat Spitfire a few weeks ago he decided that he’d take it all the way to Celestia if he has to.”

“Darling, that’s wonderful.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Isn’t it?”

“It’s just not what I wanted, ya know? I never wanted to be some special sidekick to the Wonderbolts. I want to be a Wonderbolt.”

“And being a Wonderbolt in name alone isn’t enough, is it?” I said thinking of designers I’d known. Their names were on the shops and labels, but it wasn’t their genius in the clothes. They could walk down a street and not recognize a garment from their own collection. It was an empty, almost farcical kind of success. She shook her head. “Perhaps you ought to speak with Twilight and Princess Celestia,” I said. “There simply must be a way to be part of the Friendship Council AND be a Wonderbolt at the same time.”

“That’s what I said,” Rainbow replied forlornly. “The commander said he didn’t think so.” She paused for a moment. “I’d never leave Twilight or the Princess hangin’. I mean the commander is trying to work out a pretty sweet gig for me, right? I just…”

Gently I used a hoof to turn her face to mine. Tears were glistening in her beautiful eyes. “I know, darling. You don’t want to be an exception to the rules. You want to earn your place just like any other pony numbered among the greatest flyers in Equestria.”

She nodded.

“Darling, you should have heard them talk about you today.”

“Who?”

“All of them. They respect and admire you. My day was filled with more conversations about you than about fashion. Many of them sounded a lot like you do when you talk about them. They are your fans. They know your stories. Soarin’ must have said ‘Sonic Rainboom’ a dozen times. Spitfire says your name with more reverence than Celestia’s. I think perhaps, if they could, many of them would trade you places. They would take the techniques they use mostly for show, and use them for the good of Equestria on a regular basis. I know they are your heroes, my darling Dash; but if I am not mistaken- you are their hero as well.”

I watched her take in my words. Understanding slowly rolled over in a wave, and when her wings-which had been perfectly still for a nearly alarming amount of time- began to twitch I braced myself.

It was another moment before she took off across the room, and a chromatic whirlwind consumed the seating area spitting out throw pillows in several directions that nearly toppled two or three lamps. I recovered each of the light fixtures and returned them to their place. Then she crashed into me, “Rares! Do you know what this means? I’m gonna be a Wonderbolt. I mean, yeah- I’m still gonna be a Ponyville weather pony; but I’m also gonna be a Wonderbolt. They want me! The actually want me!”

I smile at the memory. I don’t believe we’ll be waiting hours for her to snap out of it tonight. I can feel her stirring against me, even so. There is no rush. For my Rainbow Dash, I can be a patient pony.


	20. Chapter 20

_Fluttershy_

_Eeep._ There’s a squeeze. Rarity is squeezing my hoof to get my attention. Oh! I look into her eyes and she nods, then looks at Dashie.

Dashie is looking at me!

She’s not mad, but she’s scared. If she were a frightened critter, I would look away. I would let her know that I’m not a threat. Something tells me that would be wrong, so I only hide in my mane a little bit and hold her gaze.

“Sorry, Shy,” she says sounding like a contrite little filly. It’s heartbreaking. I want to wrap her up and tell her it’s ok. We’ll fix everything. I can just be friends. I know Rarity won’t let anything happen to Dashie. Watching them has taught me so much. Rarity knows a Dashie that I’ve never met. It’s a Dashie that Rainbow Dash has kept from me on purpose. I’m not mad about that. I just want that Dashie to know that it’s ok that I know. I didn’t mean to hurt her and I’m sorry. I’ll fix it. I won’t ever hurt her again.

I want to reach out and touch her, but I’m not sure. I glance at Rarity, who watches Rainbow, then nods to me. I stand and reach out with a wing tip for Dashie, and she reaches back. Our feathers barely brush, but it’s enough. I’m about to settle back onto my cushion when Rarity says, “Why don’t you join us?” her eyes looking to the hoofboard.

Dashie gives the tiniest little nod. I flutter my wings just enough to gentle settle myself at the bottom of the bed. Then I feel the same warm nestled feeling that Rarity has kept me wrapped in. It’s a comfort. Rainbow is the priority, but I am not forgotten. I need that. Rarity wants me here. If she didn’t then I might just run away and let them leave in peace. No hard feelings. No expectations. As it is, I am holding on to that feeling from earlier. Dashie needs me to be brave. She needs to know that it’s ok to tell me hard things.

I know everypony thinks I like the quiet, and I do, but I don’t like silence. I enjoy the quiet of a forest or a meadow that has a gentle buzz of animal life. It’s calming to know that critters are happily going about their business. Nothing can be truly wrong or bad when I hear that hum. True silence makes me nervous. When the world goes quiet that means something wrong or dangerous is present, and the choice between a fight or flight response is imminent. And because of the pony I am, I almost always choose flight. It’s an instinct and a habit that I am willfully combating in this moment.

The room is silent, and I want to just go away. I want to tell Dashie and Rarity that I won’t ever bother them again, but I know they won’t let that happen. For once, the tension in a room isn’t coming from my fear, it’s coming from somepony else. It’s coming from a pony I love and have loved for as long as I can remember. Rainbow Dash would never let me run away from this, and she needs me to stay. So, I’m just going to lie here trying to be non-threatening, and learning from watching her with Rarity.

A few more minutes pass. Then Rarity kisses Dashie on the head, and gives her a nudge with her white muzzle. Dashie looks up. They communicate something much like animals sometimes do. It’s like a mother bird that waits just out the nest looking expectantly to her chick as if to say, “It’s ok little one. I’ll be right here. You still have to jump.”

Dashie sighs and sits up. I crouch back. Dashie kisses Rarity on the cheek and gives her a long nuzzle. “Thanks Rares,” she says quietly.

“Always, my darling.” Rarity replies gently. “Are you ready to talk about it?”

“No, but yes.”

Then Rainbow turns to look at me.

_EEEEP._

Then she nuzzles me. It’s gentle and quick, but it’s enough. “It’s ok, Shy,” she says quietly in my ear just like she has hundreds of times. I nuzzle her back trying to help her feel brave. She sits back and Rarity takes her hoof, but Dashie stays focused on me.

“We kinda made a mess of this whole thing, huh?” She asks, and Rarity gently scoffs in agreement. Before I can stop them my ears droop and I recoil. Their words from earlier are playing through my head. They’ve wanted me for a long time. That’s soothing, and it makes me brave.

“Maybe you two pulled a Fluttershy,” I say quietly.

“What do you mean, darling?” Rarity asks.

“Well, sometimes I think I’m going to be so nervous or scared of something that I avoid it and avoid it and avoid it. Then when the thing actually happens it turns out to be no big deal, and I feel really silly. Obviously, the idea that this is no big deal isn’t accurate. What I mean is that there was so much build up for you two that the reality of tonight is surprising.”

“Yeah, plus we never expected to you be so...not you.” Dashie isn’t trying to be mean, but the words hurt. Rarity tries to interject on my behalf, but I catch her eye and shake my head. This is what Dashie needs to talk about, and she’s gone through a lot to say it. I turn my eyes back to Dash, and try to look brave. I nod and she starts talking:

“Sorry, Shy. I just never thought I’d have to tell you not to look at Rarity like she’s somepony on a trashy street corner. I never thought you’d be the pony I’d have to remind to be careful with her. I never thought I’d suddenly realize that there’s this whole side of you that I don’t know. I’m just blown away. I still love you, and I still want to do this, but I think we need to get to know each other again. I know tonight was intense, and I’m me so the idea that I need us to slow down is weird, but I need all of this to slow down. I don’t want to feel betrayed when you look at Rares, and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t just be you because I might freak out. Maybe it’s because we’ve been friends for so long, maybe it’s because I’ve never really let myself see the whole you, maybe it’s because I never let you see the whole me, or whatever. It feels like I need time to learn to love the Fluttershy I got to see tonight. Ok?”

I’m thrilled. I couldn’t be happier. She wants to get to know me. She doesn’t want me to hide anymore. She isn’t giving up on me, or making it sound like I’m asking for something she can’t or doesn’t want to do. There’s so much I could say, but I don’t think she’s ready for it. So, I just nod and say, “Ok.”

There’s a pause, and then we both look at Rarity. She’s been crying but she doesn’t look sad. She pulls Dashie in and kisses her softly. Then those sapphire eyes turn to me, and she reaches a hoof for me.

_Really? Doesn’t this seem like a bad idea after what Dashie just said?_

I glance to Rainbow Dash. She takes a deep breath and nods. “It’s you and me that have stuff to work through, Shy. Not you and Rares.”

“But- I don’t want to….” _make you uncomfortable._

“I’m not trying to be insensitive to Rainbow either,” Rarity says gently.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Please let me finish, darling” she cuts me off. “I am committed to making our relationships work. I don’t know how to do that by withholding affection when I feel affectionate. That isn’t who I am. There’s a conversation to be had about how Rainbow reacted to the way you looked at me earlier, but I can genuinely say that it didn’t bother me.” She looks to Rainbow Dash, and leans forward touching her horn to Dashie’s head. “Thank you for knowing you can trust me, darling. Thank you for being honest about your concerns. Thank you for being willing to be uncomfortable while we figure all of this out.”

There’s a gentle glow where Rarity’s horn is touching Dash’s head. I know that I don’t know exactly what I’m seeing, but it’s loving and tender. When Rarity pulls away, Dashie looks happier. She looks at me and tosses her mane toward Rarity. “Go ahead and kiss her, Shy. I promise I can handle it,” she sounds like herself again and I believe her.

I creep forward on the bed. Rarity’s eyes are smiling at me as we lean toward each other. It’s the first time we’ve kissed that I truly feel in control of myself. It feels like my first kiss, and I’m glad it’s with Rarity. It’s shy, and sweet, and brief, and she nuzzles me when it’s over, and only smiles when I blush. She quickly kisses my nose, and then pulls away.

“That was how our first kiss was supposed to be,” she says, and I notice she’s blushing too. All I can do is nod.

Then I look at Dashie. I want to kiss her, but I don’t know… She knows what I’m not asking, and hesitates. “It’s ok if you say no,” I tell her. Being reassuring for her feels strange, but good. It makes her look at me a little differently.

She takes another moment to consider me and glance at Rarity. Then she nods, “Ok, Shy.” But she doesn’t move. I’m going to kiss her, and it’s going to be ok. I want her to feel safe. I want her to feel loved. I want her to know that I won’t hurt her anymore. I want to say all of that in one kiss.

I scoot close to her, trying move slowly so she can see what I’m doing without creating an awkward pause. I don’t look away. I’m watching for her to change her mind, and if she does I’m determined to not show my disappointment.

She doesn’t pull away. She stays perfectly still. Knowing that Rarity is watching is reassuring. I’m tempted to glance at her for validation, but I don’t. Like Dashie said, this is about me and her. I reach to touch her face, and she lets me leaning into my hoof with her cheek at the last moment. That relaxed, carefree moment she had after Rarity touched her with her horn is gone. Rainbow is scared again, and she’s letting me see it. It makes me nervous, but I know it’s good. It’s good when an animal lets you know that they’re hurt. It’s the first step in trying to help.

I lean forward, but tip my chin down so our foreheads touch, and she she leans into the contact closing her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Dashie.” The words feel so inadequate, but they are all I have. “I promise I’ll be careful. I don’t want to hurt you.” Then the big thought I’ve been holding onto since this whole thing began comes to the surface, and I force myself to say it before I convince myself I’m too big a coward. “I’ve been waiting for you my whole life, Rainbow Dash. I’m sorry that I didn’t believe in you or myself enough to tell you, or let you know the real parts of me that have wanted you for as long as I can remember. I’m not brave like you, but I can be brave for you. I won’t let you down. I promise.”

I kiss her head and she nods. She looks at me, and I can see that she’s crying. Rainbow doesn’t cry, but she’s let me see her raw emotions so many times tonight. I wipe the tears away trying to be as gentle as I can knowing it’s a privilege she doesn’t have to give me.

Just at the moment I feel the tension rising and panic setting in- I’m going to lose my nerve, I just know it- Rarity whispers, “this is all very wonderful, but would you kiss her already. I’m exhausted and would like to go to sleep.”

Rainbow and I both giggle quietly. One more quick glance at her eyes, to which she responds with a small nod of approval and acceptance. One more breath to remember all the things I want this kiss to mean, and I close the gap between our mouths.

_ Rainbow Dash _

Kissing Fluttershy wasn’t supposed to feel like this. I was supposed to kiss her, but she’s kissing me and it’s awesome. All the feelings just quiet down, and it’s like I can suddenly remember who she is. She’s just Shy. She would never hurt anypony or anything. She’s soft, but firm. She doesn’t push me, but when I open my mouth for her she’s right there. It’s weird, but cool to feel her holding back. Like, she wants more- a lot more- but she listened to what I said and isn’t going to push it.

I just want to kiss her. Sometimes it’s like this Rares too where kissing just feels amazing and I could just do it forever, but I can feel Shy’s resolve breaking. I can’t help the laugh that escapes as I break the kiss and pull away. Flutters is flustered and trying to hide it, but she couldn’t hide candy from a foal if she tried. I give her another quick smooch.

Then my stomach grumbles.

“Oh, I’ll get us some snacks,” Fluttershy says and takes off. Then I hear her hooves on the landing and she peaks shyly around the corner. “Rarity would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please darling. Chamomile if you have it.”

“Dashie?”

“Just a snack and some cider if it’s still cold,” not that I mind warm cider. It just doesn’t sound good right now.

Flutters goes down the stairs, and I turn toward Rarity. She opens her hooves, and I flop down for a hug. She strokes my back and my wings, but in a soothing way- not a sexy way.

“Feeling better?” She asks.

“Yeah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No apologies, darling. Your feelings don’t need to be explained or justified.”

I nuzzle her, and she squeezes me. “Thanks Rares.”

“Of course.” Then after a beat, “There is one question I must ask you.”

“Go ahead.”

“You were bothered by my exchange with Fluttershy from the stairs.”

“That’s not a question.”

“Sometimes a lady gives her question a bit of context. If you will kindly allow a moment of exposition, then I shall ask my question in short order. Does that sound agreeable?” She’s being overly formal. Before that would have bugged me, but now I know she’s teasing me, so it makes me smile.

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever.”

“Thank you for your consideration” She clears her throat in a dramatically dainty way, and I laugh. “This is very serious Rainbow Dash. Please do be serious.” It would be easier to be serious if she wasn’t tickling me, but then it wouldn’t be fun. It took her a while to learn that I could be serious and smile at the same time, but once she figured it out we both realized that the best way for me to talk about mushy things or stuff that made me uncomfortable was to joke around a little bit.

“As I was saying, the exchange on the stairs bothered you. Yet your discomfort and anxiety seems to have been entirely connected to our lovely Fluttershy. May I ask why I was thus protected?”

That’s easy. “Because we talked about it.”

“Please expound.”

The tickling has stopped, and she’s back to the gentle stroking of my back and wings. I snuggle in and close my eyes before I start talking. “We’ve talked about it a lot. I’ve seen you flirt with other ponies before. I’ve even asked you to flirt with other ponies, because I thought it was awesome to watch them be jealous when you came back to me. Nothing you did on the stairs was unexpected. I knew how you felt about Fluttershy, and you acted the way you told me you felt. That’s easy to understand.”

“I see.”

“Does that make sense?”

“Of course it does, darling. You’ve explained yourself beautifully, and I truly appreciate it. While I believe that I’ve fared the best of the three of us tonight, I confess that I too have been thrown by the surprising depth and dichotomy of feeling and behavior Fluttershy has shown us.”

“Ya think?”

That makes us both laugh. Then I realize something. “I need a shower,” I say out loud. For some reason we chuckle again.

“I suppose you do. Will you wait for Fluttershy, or go now?”

“I’ll hop in now. I think Shy might be down there for a minute trying to calm down. That kiss was intense.” I don’t even try to not sound awesome.

“You think?” Rarity says with a giggle and a wink, as I walk to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is the product of a MAJOR rewrite. It's been a ton of work, but I think it turned out well. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did or your didn't, please leave me a comment and let me know why.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
